Digimon: The Final Battle
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Dedicated to ALL Taiora fans! The DigiDestined now have to face not only Daemon, but also another old foe who's been restored and wants revenge against them and their partners! You should know the couplings by now-Taiora, Mimato, Daiyako, Takari.
1. Departure of a Leader

Me: I never thought this day would come, but it finally did. I don't own Digimon, nor do I own "The Eternal Sparkle" from Megchan's site-sadly enough, she wasn't able to keep up the Digimon part, but at least the lyrics are still there. 

Tai: Any particular reason why you chose this song for this chapter? 

Me: It contributes to both Taiora and Sorato-luckily for me, this story has pure Taiora in it-albeit, some Sorato, but definite Taiora hints-along with Takari, Daiyako, Mimato and some Daikari. 

Sora: You're lucky you put Taiora in this, pal! 

Me: Please, not now-I've already got one redhead breathing down my neck; I don't want to add you to the list! Before we start this chapter, this story is dedicated to all the faithful Taiora fans out there, which includes some Taiora fans I've gotten to know personally-Angel-Chan, Steeldramon21, logan, Sora-Chan, ker-plop, Veranda, Rascal, Sora Takenouchi, Tai Kamiya, 

X-Man, Lord Archive, RenaissanceGrrl, DarkAngel'89, blue-eyed angel, Fruitloop Trooper, 

IC-Chan (Imagination Child) and Nelly (aka Greymon). Any Taiora fans I've failed to mention, trust me-this story's as much a part of you as it is a part of me. Say it with me, now-TAIORA FOREVER! 

Tai/Sora: (tears trickling down cheeks) Forever...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon: The Final Battle 

Prologue-Departure of a Leader   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not ready to quit yet!" -Tai Kamiya 

"I'm with you, Tai-I won't let this whole experience be for nothing!" -Sora Takenouchi, Now Apocalymon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Surely...it's still too soon for my feelings 

You...with your eyes shining, talk about your dreams   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was tossing and turning in his bed, the victim of a nightmare that had started after the events with MaloMyotismon, one of the deadliest enemies the DigiDestined had faced in their lifetimes. He, as well as his Digimon partner Agumon, had chalked it up to a case of overeating, but Agumon had remedied that by almost eating the Kamiya family out of house and home! If it wasn't for Gatomon stepping in, they would probably have no food at all. And still, the nightmares continued to occur... 

Dream sequence 

"Sora, wait up!" Tai found himself back in front of the tent, three years ago alongside his partner Agumon, just barely catching up to Tai's lifelong best friend, Sora Takenouchi. 

"Oh, Tai..." The young girl started shaking, protectively covering the Christmas present in her arms. 

As Tai steeled his courage for what he was about to ask, he was acutely aware of Sora's partner Biyomon saying something to Matt's partner, Gabumon. However, Tai couldn't recall what was said to save his life, even in a dream. 

"So, um, Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me-just wondering." 

"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards." 

Those words had caused more damage to Tai than Sora would ever know, but he knew now was not the time to reflect on missed chances. 

"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" 

"..." Sora blushed slightly, worried that she had shattered her friendship with Tai, but he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. 

"It's okay..." 

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" Sora asked, amazed at Tai's reaction. Truthfully, Tai was crushed, but he couldn't let Sora see what she had done to him. 

"No, of course not. Now, get in there and say 'Hi' to Matt for me!" 

"Thanks, Tai..." 

End dream sequence 

Tai groaned in silent agony, hoping that the dream would stop, that it wouldn't go any further, but it did and Tai could do nothing about it, like he had been unable to do anything for the past 

3 years. 

Continuing dream sequence 

The extremely powerful Mega Digimon laughed evilly as he loomed over Tai's prostrate form, Sora and Matt in the background, tears streaming down Sora's face. 

"I'm sorry, Tai. I never knew..." 

Turning to face Sora one last time, Tai almost reached toward her with his hand, but was forced to stop when he felt a foot on his back. 

"It's been fun. Really, it has. But playtime's over." The Digimon rose his hand, and a powerful ball of flame appeared, then the sky grew brighter, and brighter, until... 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tai finally woke up, drenched with sweat and wearing sweat-soaked pajamas. 

"Why? Why has that nightmare haunted my dreams for so long? Is it trying to tell me something?" Tai asked himself. 

"Maybe it's telling you to LET US GET SOME SLEEP!" Gatomon, Kari's Digimon, ranted irritably in the bunk bed below. Tai humphed before turning over in his bed, seeing, rather than feeling Agumon at the foot of his bed. 

"Whatever's going to happen, it's going to happen soon. And when it does, we've got to be ready for it." Tai whispered calmly as he looked at his Digivice where he'd left it on the night stand earlier that night.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After showing me your tears, I want to hold you 

I almost reached out my hand, but then I stopped   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning arrived. Tai had felt it wise not to alert any of the other DigiDestined about his dreams, and specifically told Kari, his little sister, not to inform the younger DigiDestined about this as well. Having made it through of his senior year, Tai was determined to complete his high school education and walk down that aisle during graduation alongside Sora, and not even Matt could stop him from graduating. 

"Maybe Matt can't stop that, but he can invade my dreams with Sora and a half-crazed Digimon whose sole purpose seems to be to destroy me. Oh no, not again-" 

Dream sequence 

The Mega Digimon laughed with confidence as he walked toward Tai, sure the glory would be his. 

"If you're gonna take over this world and the DigiWorld, you're gonna have to do it over my dead body!" 

"If you insist." The Digimon thrust his hand forward and fired a burst of flame. 

"TAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" 

"Tai?" Tai gasped as he was jolted from the daydream by his closest friend, his once, present and forever love, Sora Takenouchi. 

"Sora? Hey. H-how are you?" Tai attempted to act nonchalant, but Sora saw right through him. 

"I'm fine, and it looks like something's bothering you. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, Sor. Just had a bad night, that's all." Tai partly told the truth, hoping Sora would lay the matter to rest, but she was just as stubborn as Tai, if not even more so. 

"Taichi Kamiya, I've known you since daycare and before then, and you're obviously very upset about something-look, your eyebrows are raised up so high above your face, they could touch the ceiling!" 

Tai struggled to hide his emotions. Ever since the incident, he'd promised himself he wouldn't go to Sora for anything unless the situation called for it, and he was going to keep that promise. 

"Trust me-" Tai stared Sora down for the first time either of them could remember, a gesture that caught her off guard, but she saw the sadness, buried deep in his chocolate brown eyes. 

"-there's nothing wrong that I can't handle. And, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you later." Tai quickly moved past Sora and headed toward his class, actually on time for a change. 

"Sora! Over here." 

Sora groaned under her breath as she turned to her boyfriend Yamato "Matt" Ishida with a scowl on her face. 

"I want to help Tai, but he seems hell-bent on pushing me out of his life! Matt barely makes time for me in his life because of his band schedules. What am I going to do?" Sora worriedly asked herself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Left or right, which way is the way I should go? 

Tell me, could it be that I'm a good girl? Am I? Am I...?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai knew at least one thing-he couldn't avoid Sora all day, since they did have almost every single class together. And at least one of those classes had Matt in them, too. Tai shuddered every time he saw Sora's eyes shine whenever Matt entered the room. 

"I don't see a thing, I don't see a thing, I don't see a thing..." Tai whispered to himself in a chant, until he nodded off. That turned out to be a mistake, however. 

The skies suddenly erupted into multiple colors of red, black, gray and yellow. Thunder crackled a second after, which chilled Tai's blood even more so than Matt ever could. Lightning sounded as deep as a firecracker, which caused Sora to cling to Tai's forearm quickly. Looking over at her, Tai was astonished to see Sora shyly facing him with a confused look in her crimson eyes. 

"You're sweet and pure in every way, Sora. I wish I'd told you this sooner, but I think that I'm-" 

A second before Tai finished his sentence, a portal blasted open, sending all the DigiDestined-original and new-flying to the ground! A Digimon made himself visible, holding up a ball of fire. 

"I'm back, and this time...it's personal." He hurled the ball of fire at the nearest DigiDestined, and... 

"Ahhh!" Tai suddenly gasped quietly, so quiet that no one heard him. They did, however, hear the thud his body made as he dropped to the tiled floor, drained of energy. 

"Tai? Tai, get up! Tai, answer me, please!" The last thing Tai heard before he blacked out entirely was Sora's voice, a worried tone that he hadn't heard since the time he and Metal Greymon had been pulled through a portal that had led them back to Heighten View Terrace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Surely...it's still too soon for my feelings 

You...with your eyes shining 

Look at me, everything's so pure 

No one can walk forever without hesitating 

I was told that I'm pure, sweet and shy 

When I see you weak, for some reason I get stronger 

The goddess of fate whispers in my ear "That's all right, all right..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first person Tai saw when he woke up was the last person he wanted to be with at that moment-Sora, holding his hand with a firm grip. 

"Are you okay, Tai?" 

Sighing, Tai pulled himself up into a sitting position. Taking a much needed rest left him rejuvenated, as well as completely restored of energy. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel completely rested, matter-of-fact." 

"You didn't look rested earlier when Matt had to carry you to the nurse's office. Now, you listen to me-I know something's wrong with you, otherwise you wouldn't have collapsed in class. You will tell me what's wrong, or I will just have to stay over your house and hound you until you tell me." 

Tai narrowed his eyes into slits. The last thing he wanted at this time was to cause Sora pain, and he was going to have to do just that. He leaned forward until he found himself gazing deep into Sora's eyes. He cleared his throat quickly, knowing what he said next would hurt both him and her, but he didn't want her, or any of the DigiDestined, including Matt, involved in this. 

"The only time you've been this concerned about me was when we were kids, and I ended up with chicken pox. Who knew that kind of disease could happen out here, huh? You took a risk and joined me in bed, and we both had chicken pox for about a week or so, I think. We're not kids anymore, Sora. Why are you still looking out for me? Do you think I can't take care of myself?" 

"No, Tai. That's not it at all! I just want to help you with whatever problem you're facing. I don't want you to go through it alone-" 

"But I am. The one person I trusted, the one person I could count on more than anybody, the one person I loved has put me through unbelievable torment for the past 2 years-you. I don't need a guardian angel to watch my back, Sora." 

Sora felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart by the one person she could go to with her problem, much like Julius Caesar when he found out his best friend, Brutus, had betrayed him. 

"Tai...what are you saying?" 

Tai felt undescribable agony deep in his heart. He had never wanted to hurt Sora this badly, even when she went to Matt, he would take any pain she had and shelter it himself. 

"I don't need you in my life anymore, Sora Takenouchi. If anyone saw us like this, it would get back to Matt, and the last thing I need to worry about is a bitter rivalry." 

Tai got up, saw he was still wearing his clothes and moved to the door, but Sora stopped him and forced him to look her in the eye. 

"Tai, are you telling me you're breaking up our friendship because of some stupid rivalry that ended 6 years ago?" 

Tai closed his eyes tightly, and even so, Sora noticed the tears that shimmered down his cheeks. 

"No...you broke up our friendship, three years and a month ago, to this day." 

Pulling away, Tai ran out the door, grabbing his backpack and caught a glimpse of Sora falling to the ground, quietly sobbing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Right now, you're too sad, and you don't notice me 

Love is like clouds in the sky floating along to you   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seeing that it was 3:30 in the afternoon, Tai left the school grounds and ran straight for home, crying the entire way. 

"I'm such an idiot! Why didn't you go to her and tell her about your dreams? Sora would've helped you with them, tried to figure out what they mean. But, like the young man you've grown up to be, you push her aside and trash your friendship like it's yesterday's news. You've got to make it up to her, but after that, you'll have to do something you never thought you'd do." 

Bursting inside his house, Tai ran toward his room and clicked on his computer. While waiting for it to start up, he grabbed a suitcase and tossed things inside-his mini telescope, a number of pants, shirts, socks, underwear, all the toiletries us guys need and some toilet paper. 

"'Waste not, want not,' Mom always said." Tai muttered to himself as he went online and prepared to send Sora one last e-mail. 

"What's going on, Tai?" Agumon asked sleepily. 

"Agumon? Don't tell me you were sleeping the day away." 

"Of course not! I got up, ate a while then went back to sleep. Your mom made some kind of liver sticks which I didn't really care for, but I ate 'em, then went to sleep again." 

Tai groaned while trying to word his e-mail out. Finally, after figuring out what he was going to say, he typed it all down. 

"Finished! What do you think, Agumon?" Curious, Agumon walked over to the computer and read Tai's e-mail. 

"Pretty good, but why not call Sora and tell her on the phone?" 

"Simple-'cause after what I just said to her, she'd never want to talk to me again, and I wouldn't blame her. I just wanted her to know how I truly felt before we leave." That said, Tai scanned his e-mail one last time, then sent it. 

"Okay-what?! Leave for where?" Agumon was in shock, not expecting Tai to say that. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." came the response while Tai was struggling with his tears that threatened to spill over once again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sora made it home, not wanting to explain to her mother what Tai had put her through, and went to her room, wiping her tears away and noticing Biyomon on the computer. 

"Biyomon, what are you doing?" 

"Just scanning your e-mail. Your mother came in with some food and turned the computer on for me, and I remembered your e-mail address, so I went in and saw you had just gotten an e-mail from Tai a few minutes before you came in." Biyomon explained. 

"Just delete it. I don't want to talk, hear, or even speak the name 'Tai Kamiya' again." 

Biyomon sighed. Ever since she and the other DigiDestined's Digimon had adapted to life in the Real World once again, she'd gotten used to the tirades between Sora and Tai, so this was no exception. 

"I'd ask what he did now, but I'm sure he'll explain it to you in this e-mail, so just open it before I go mad and call Agumon myself!" 

Growling under her throat, Sora reached over and clicked the mouse on Tai's e-mail. The e-mail she thought Tai would send her wasn't that at all-it was basically how Biyomon described it. 

"Dearest Sora, 

By the time you read this, Agumon and I will both be heading for the Tokyo airport and pretty much leaving the country. I can't see you again after saying those things about you that weren't true. I can, however, remember all the good and bad times we had together, and that includes being with the Digimon. I lied to you about one thing-you never put me through that much torment, not even when you went to Matt with those cookies. You were, are and will always be as stubborn as an ox, so I'll tell you what's happening: I've been having these dreams about a Digimon, but he's even more powerful than even MaloMyotismon could ever be! I didn't have them until a while following our last battle. I was just hoping they would pass, but lately, they've started coming to me in my daydreams, and I just...I just didn't want you to know about this. I didn't want you to worry about both me and Matt. You've got him in your life, and if he's the one for you, I'll step down. Hold on-Agumon's got himself tangled up in the sheets again." 

Sora giggled as she imagined Tai's Digimon tangled up in Tai's bed sheets before continuing on. 

"I know you'll probably delete this message, and I wouldn't blame you for doing so if you did, but if you do read down this far, I'll know our friendship wasn't in vain. I love you. I've loved you ever since the time you tomboyishly jumped into bed with me and ended up with chicken pox, just like me. I've loved you ever since the time I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it until you put it on. I've loved you ever since the time I gave you a hair clip for your birthday and you thought I'd insulted your hair, then your hat." Sora paused for a moment while she reached toward her dresser, picked up the hair clip and put it in her hair. 

"It looks nice on you, Sora. Is this the first time you put it on?" 

"Second." Sora admitted, remembering the first time she put it on following the battle with Diaboromon and then remembering the first thing Tai had said in his e-mail and feeling tears cloud her eyes once more. 

"I've loved you ever since the time you went to Matt with the cookies on Christmas 3 years ago; by the way, Agumon still wants his batch. And most importantly, I've loved you ever since the time I intentionally broke my best friend's heart earlier this afternoon. If I could take the pain I gave you and put in on my shoulders, I would do just that a million times, again and again if you would forgive me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, so I won't expect it. And, since you probably don't want to see me now, I won't tell you where Agumon and I are headed." 

"Tell me, Tai. Please, if you've got any decency in that body of yours, please tell me." Sora pleaded quietly, choking back sobs and not even hearing Matt enter the room. 

"Tell Matt he's got himself one heck of a girlfriend, and that he'd better treat her right, or I'll come back. I will come back one day, I promise you that. I love you Sora, now and forever. 

Love 4ever, 

Taichi 

P.S. Agumon says to tell Biyomon he said 'hello, and to save me some food for our return.'" 

That was the straw that broke the camel's back: Sora unleashed a fresh stream of tears and unintentionally pulled Matt into a hug. 

"Sora, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is that an e-mail from someone we know?" 

"It's from...Tai. He's left me again, and it's all my fault!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You're too sad, so you don't notice me 

Love is like the stars in the sky, shining forever 

You're too sad, so you don't notice me 

Love is like the stars in the sky, shining forever...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On an airplane that was leaving Japan, Tai Kamiya started crying quietly to himself, knowing he shouldn't have done what he did, but there had been no other choice. A flight attendant came up to him with a concerned look on her face. 

"Sir, would you like me to get you a tissue?" 

"Yes, please." Tai felt the blue headband that was keeping his mop of hair back and cried harder, wondering if Sora would ever forgive him for what he did, and figuring Matt would be gunning for his blood at this moment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai's dreams had not only been accurate, but they had been precise-an extremely powerful Digimon appeared at the Dark Ocean, an evil grin plastered on his face. 

"Yes, DigiDestined. Give me your darkness, your despair. I can use that to breach the sealed gateway betwixt here and the Real World, and once I return, there will be hell to pay..." 

Will the DigiDestined be able to find Tai's location before this Digimon breaks through to the Real World and wreaks his vengeance? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	2. The Search for Tai

Me: Wow. I didn't know the prologue would turn out the way it did! I don't own Digimon. 

Tai: And if you did...? 

Me: Simple-Taiora, not Sorato, would be official. Here we go! 

Tai: Wait! What about a quote, huh? You've started almost every chapter in these stories with a quote. And the songs? The songs you pick are awesome, so where's the song? 

Me: Oh...I had no idea you felt like that. I don't own "Run Around" from the Digimon soundtrack. Anyway, here we go! 

Tai: (sighs) Just as thickheaded as I am.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon: The Final Battle 

Chap. I-The Search for Tai   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tai, come back!" -Sora Takenouchi, The Earthquake of Metal Greymon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai breathed in a breath of fresh air as he and Agumon observed the twinkling lights of Paris, France. 

"I can't believe you brought us here, Tai! Why are we in Paris in the first place?" Agumon griped impatiently. 

"This is the only other place in the world I could come to-other than New York-where I wouldn't feel like an outsider, Agumon. Besides, if we went to the States, we'd end up running into Mimi, and she'd call Sora and tell her we were there." 

"Who do we know that's a DigiDestined and lives in France?" Agumon asked. 

"Tai? Is that you?" 

Confused, Tai turned to see a young girl with blond hair that stopped at shoulder length, and who was still wearing that overcoat she'd worn when Tai and T.K. had first met her in France. 

"Catherine! I'm amazed you remember me." 

"It's hard to forget that mop of hair." Catherine responded in that same French accent Tai had grown accustomed to hearing. 

"Uh-huh. Agumon and I are gonna be staying in France for a while to train and grow stronger." Tai explained quickly. 

"But I thought we'd come here to get away from-" Tai laughed loudly as he grabbed Agumon and pulled him close, covering his mouth a second later. 

"Ignore him-it's jet lag. Know of any good hotels we could stay at?" 

"Yes, but forget about checking in at a hotel-you can both stay with me." Tai was impressed-he hadn't expected Catherine to do this for them. 

"Thanks. Could you get the bags, Agumon?" 

"Are you kidding me? Those things could weigh more than a dumbbell-you get 'em!" 

Tai sighed to himself, ignoring Catherine's quiet laughter. 

"I wonder what you're doing right now, Sora. Are you with Matt, trying to forget the pain I caused you, or crying because of my e-mail?" Tai whispered calmly, wincing slightly due to the pain in his heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you serious? Why would Tai just up and leave like this? We haven't even finished high school, and he plays hooky-not just on the school, but the whole country?" 

Matt and Sora nodded in agreement, since the remaining DigiDestined had formed an emergency meeting as fast as possible, original and new there, with the exception of Tai and Mimi, who was online and talking through e-mail. 

"Tai was having these nightmares about an evil Digimon, one who's just as powerful as MaloMyotismon, maybe even more powerful! He didn't want to tell us, because he didn't want us to worry about him." Sora explained, trying to keep herself from crying again. 

"Do we know where he's gone to?" Davis piped up, in between Yolei and Kari, who were next to Ken and T.K. 

"Nope. Tai didn't say anything about where he was going, or when he was coming back." 

"Think we could track him by his Digivice, Izzy?" Cody asked. 

"If he was within range, or still in the country, that would be a possibility. However, we have to assume he's left Japan entirely, so that theory's out." Izzy replied. 

"We could go by the airport and ask which flight he took." Kari said. 

"There are a number of flights going and leaving from Japan at multiple times, Kari. Who knows which one Tai took, and how are we going to find him?" 

"Could you guys slow down over there-I'm having a hard time typing this down for Mimi!" Joe insisted. 

"Let me-I'm a bit faster at that, Joe." Matt noted. Sora humphed with irritation before turning to face the others. 

"It doesn't matter which flight Tai took-we have to bring him back, and soon before the weekend's over with! Have your parents filed a missing person's report, Kari?" 

"They've decided to wait until after the weekend to do that-they're still holding out that he'll come back on his own." 

"Don't worry, Kari-I'm sure Tai will come home soon and tell us about his dreams." T.K. said. Sora hid her worry from the others, but couldn't hide it from Biyomon, who could read her just as good as Tai. 

"Please come home soon, Tai. I can already see the team starting to fall apart. We're trying to have hope, but that'll soon fade away. I'm not mad at you anymore, just worried something will happen to you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It's time to defeat the DigiDestined once and for all. I may not be able to return to the Real World at the moment, but I could open a portal to a specific spot and send a Digimon in!" 

With a wicked grin, a portal appeared with a flick of the Digimon's hand. 

"Mammothmon-time for you to destroy Paris, France, as well as the leader of the DigiDestined."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Things are starting to accelerate into something, never stopping, always trouble following 

Now, I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning, page by page the plot is thickening, quickening 

It's getting too insane, I'm trying to maintain 

Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai, Agumon and Catherine hadn't taken more than a few steps out of the airport when a portal appeared out of nowhere and Mammothmon stepped out, trumpeting quite loudly. 

"What the-how'd he get here?" Tai stammered in surprise. 

"Who cares how he got here, Tai-we've gotta stop him!" Agumon replied, stepping in front of the Ultimate Digimon. 

"But if there are any news guys around, they'll try to record this, and the others might find out we're here!" 

"Come on, Tai-what's worse, Paris being destroyed 'cause we didn't do anything, or you giving an explanation to Sora and everyone else sooner than you planned?" 

"You're right-Digivolve, Agumon!" Tai pulled out his Digivice and it started glowing. 

"Agumon Digivolve to...GREYMON!!!" 

"Digivolve again, Greymon!" Tai yelled, holding his Digivice in a firm grip as it started shaking in his hand. 

"Greymon Digivolve to...METALGREYMON!!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You run around, I run around, we're all gonna run, run, run around! 

You run around, I run around, we all do a run, run, run around!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, you poor excuse for a Digimon-bring it on!" MetalGreymon declared confidently as Mammothmon stomped toward him. "If Garudamon can beat you, then I can take you down with one hand behind my back!" 

"MetalGreymon, don't provoke him! Just stop him!" Tai demanded while Catherine stayed behind him, unaware that news crews had finally arrived and started shooting. 

"Got it. Mega Claw!!" The metallic claw jutted out, but Mammothmon stopped it with one swipe of his tusks. 

"I'm not that big of a pushover! Freezing Breath!!" 

The Android Digimon yelled in pain as the temperature started dropping below average! 

"MetalGreymon, hold on! Catherine, what are you doing?" Tai turned and noticed that Catherine was rummaging through her bag for something. 

"This won't help much, but she's your best chance for surviving your trip. Floramon, get out there and Digivolve!" 

Catherine's Digimon raced out onto the battlefield and glowed almost instantly. 

"Floramon Digivolve to...KIWIMON!!!" 

MetalGreymon roared as he finally broke free from his temporary icy prison and advanced on Mammothmon again. 

"This guy's stronger than I thought he would be-he seems to have the power of a Mega Digimon!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It is getting closer, more intense, ever spinning, twisting turning roller coaster! 

Inch by inch the gap is closing, pressure building, temperature rising, higher and higher! 

It's getting too crazy, I wish I could maybe 

Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Huh? Guys-Mimi says we should turn on the TV and look at the news!" Matt advised just as Izzy was about to do just that. 

"This just in-a mysterious monster has just appeared out of thin air in the western part of Paris, France, and another monster has also appeared to stop the other. The first one resembles an elephant with some sort of ice ray, whereas the second one is a combination of a tyrannosaurus rex and a robotic arm." 

"THAT'S TAI!" the DigiDestined all chorused in shock. 

"What's he doing in France?" Yolei asked. 

"Maybe that's where he went to during his flight yesterday." Joe said. 

"Then we're going after him!" Sora was seconds from heading to the door, but Izzy stopped her. 

"Hold on, Sora-have we even thought up a plan of action? There's a reason why Tai left, and until we figure that out-" 

"HE LEFT BECAUSE OF ME! I'M THE REASON TAI LEFT!" Sora screamed heatedly, no longer able to hold it in any longer. 

"But, why?" Davis said, not understanding at all. 

Sighing, Sora sat back down in her seat, not even looking to Matt for comfort. "It all started three years ago before the Digimon invaded the Real World, during the Christmas season..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai grunted as he, Catherine and an unconscious Floramon dodged flying debris. Kiwimon had been beaten by a swing and a hit from Mammothmon's trunk. 

"We've gotta stay out of range! MetalGreymon, think you can take him down without hurting him?" 

"We don't have a Digiport to send him through, Tai. We'll have to stop him the hard way." 

"The hard way's our speciality." Tai muttered to himself. "Give him all you've got, buddy!" 

"Right!" The Ultimate Digimon started slamming into Mammothmon with his metallic arm, forcing Mammothmon out of the city limits. 

"How far are they gonna go?" Tai asked, concerned about his partner. "MetalGreymon's tough, but he won't last much longer." 

"Only until they reach the city limit sign, which is about 150 miles from here." 

Tai groaned to himself, still unaware of the cameracrew who had finally gotten a good lock on his face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Run, run, baby! (Repeat 5 more times) 

Like a rocket, never stopping! You'll never stop it!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...And that's why Tai felt he had to leave Japan." Sora concluded, gripping the hair clip tightly in her gloved hand and noticing Tai's face on the TV screen, his eyes seemingly void of life. 

"Whoa. I knew I had no chance with Kari, but I hoped at least Tai wouldn't be rejected like that!" Davis responded; Yolei and Kari whacked Davis on either side of his ribs. 

"It looks like MetalGreymon's taking the fight outside the city limits." Ken reported calmly. 

"Tai doesn't have a D-3. Does that mean he's going to-?" Cody began. 

"He'll have no other choice. Remember-we had to resort to defeating these sorts of Digimon all the time back in the old days." Izzy said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You run around, I run around, we're all gonna run, run, run around! 

You run around, I run around, we all do a run, run, run around! 

(You run around!) You run around, I run around, we're all gonna run, run, run around! 

(You run around!) You run around, I run around, we all do a run, run, run around!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Giga Blaster!!" MetalGreymon fired a twin set of missiles from his chest that hit Mammothmon on impact! The Digimon wailed in pain as he was deleted seconds later. 

"What a battle, MetalGreymon!" Tai exclaimed as the Ultimate deDigivolved back into Agumon. 

"Thanks, Tai! I couldn't have done it without you." 

"Yeah. Now Sora and my parents have probably called in the National Guard by now. That means we can't stay with you, Catherine." 

"Why not?" 

Tai wondered if he should tell Catherine about his nightmares, then decided against it. Already, Sora had probably left home to look for him. But, it was steadily getting dark, so it was probably dark back in Japan. 

"My sister and friends are worried about me, and my best friend-my first love-is sure to be coming after me, and I can't face her now, if ever. I may have to return to the Digital World just to avoid them, but I don't have a D-3 on me." 

"Tai, just talk to Sora. Hasn't that worked out in the past?" Agumon questioned. Tai almost screamed in agony, but forced himself to just growl under his breath. 

"You don't get it, do you Agumon? Sora's CHANGED! She 's not the same girl I knew when we were kids, she's not the tomboy who wouldn't take crap from anybody, and...she's still the same girl I fell in love with that day we met." Tai choked back a sob of pain before grabbing his Digivice. 

"Now what are you doing?" Floramon asked, who had woken up a few minutes during Tai's rapid definition of Sora. 

"I'm going home, for the time being. Only one Digimon's powerful enough to get me to Japan by nightfall. Thanks for everything, Catherine." Tai replied, a tiny smile on his face. A second later, his Digivice glowed once again. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to...WARGREYMON!!!" (A/N: You knew he'd be popping up sooner or later, didn't you?)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You don't understand-I've got to go after Tai!" Sora yelled angrily to Matt in front of the other DigiDestined, who-with the exception of Mimi-were all witness to a heated argument between the two of them. 

"Why-so Tai can just badmouth you some more?" 

"Tai apologized to me. He didn't mean what he said before; he just didn't want me involved in this, but I wanted to help him!" 

"Then why did he leave, huh? Why would he apologize to you, then just leave the country?" 

"Uh..." Sora didn't want Matt to know about Tai's feelings for her, nor did she want him to know her feelings for Tai were slowly returning. "He didn't want to fight with you again. He told me he was sick of the two of you fighting all the time." 

"Well, once he gets back, he's gonna have to fight." 

Now Sora was mad! She stepped right in Matt's path, her eyes narrowed. 

"Don't even think of trying to start anything with Tai! He's trying to let bygones be bygones-why can't you?" 

"'Cause I didn't insult my best friend in the nurse's office! Don't you remember what he did to you?" 

"Don't you remember what I did to him? It's like that old proverb-'An eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth.' I was upset at Tai at first, but I realized I deserved it, and more. I'm going to bring Tai back, and we'll have a long talk about this when we come home." That said, Sora pecked Matt on the cheek before turning and leaving, Biyomon by her side. 

"Well. You sure showed her, Matt." Davis cracked. 

"Not now, Davis!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Curses! That DigiDestined bested Mammothmon!" The Mega Digimon revealed himself amidst the darkness surrounding the Dark Ocean, dark energy circling his body, his horns atop his head a dead giveaway to his identity. (A/N: That, and he's in the Dark Ocean.) 

"The Child of Love is going after her significant other, and the Hero of Courage is returning home for a while. A pity if an accident should happen overseas." With one gesture, the Digimon summoned LadyDevimon, and gave the Ultimate Digimon even more power than usual. 

"Thanks to this energy of darkness I've collected from the Hero of Friendship, your power levels are that of a Mega Digimon. Go, and destroy the Child of Love!" 

"Your wish is my command, Lord Daemon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite Garudamon's swift flying, Sora was barely able to fly past Mongolia and continued over Russia's borders. 

"Let's hope their government doesn't see this as an act of war." Sora admitted, tenderly touching the hair clip she'd placed back in her hair. 

"I'm sure they won't. Sora, I'd like to ask you something, and I'd appreciate it if I got a straightforward answer." A gentle nod told Garudamon that Sora was ready for any question she would ask. 

"Sora, did you ever stop loving Tai, even after you had gotten with Matt?" 

That question completely stumped Sora to no end. 

"Uh...honestly, Garudamon, I think I've always loved Tai. That's why I was amazed he didn't try to stop me that day with the cookies." 

"It was obvious that his love for you was truly unconditional, right?" 

Sora agreed with Garudamon's assessment, unshed tears clouding her eyes. She consciously blinked them away and tried to stay focused on the mission at hand. "Right. We'd better keep moving. The farther down Asia we fly, the darker it'll get." 

"You won't have to worry about any airlines, DigiDestined! Darkness Wave!!" Sora gasped as Garudamon dodged a powerful beam of dark energy headed their way! 

"Where'd you come from?" Sora yelled, her shock replaced with anger. 

"That is something you'll have to find out on your own." 

Sora growled deep in her throat, prepared for a battle. 

"Wing Blade!!" Garudamon's main attack hit, but it barely had any effect on LadyDevimon! 

"She's an Ultimate, but she wasn't even fazed!" Garudamon was perplexed, but didn't let the enemy see that. 

"Let's give it another whirl. Darkness Wave!!" WHAM! The powerful attack hit, sending Garudamon and Sora spiraling to the ground, Garudamon deDigivolving back to Biyomon on the way! 

"Biyomon, what happened?" Biyomon groaned while struggling to get back onto her feet and protect Sora. 

"Her attack didn't feel like an Ultimate's usually does, but it felt like a Mega Digimon!" 

"If we don't do something, we're gonna end up as statistics, Biyomon!" 

What are Sora and Biyomon going to do against LadyDevimon, and what is Daemon's plan to return to the Real World? Find out next on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	3. Return to the Digital World

Me: Finally-I'm finished with my work and I can relax! I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Creed's song "Are You Ready?" 

Tai: And where, may I ask, have you been? 

Me: I've been busy with schoolwork, if you must know! You're lucky I can take time out at all to get this posted up. 

Tai: (starts to speak, then stops) Right. And Agumon says I've grown up... 

Me: Please, whatever you do, don't remind me of that episode. I know from personal experience that those kind of wounds take longer to heal than most. 

Tai: You and me both, buddy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon: The Final Battle 

Chap. II-Ready to Return to the Digital World   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I've got an idea: First we eat, then I'm open to suggestions." -Tai Kamiya   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hold on, Biyomon." Sora closed her eyes tightly and waited for the finishing blow to strike. Biyomon was too tired to try Digivolving again, and they were trapped over enemy soil-technically, that what the Army would say if they knew Sora, Biyomon and LadyDevimon were here. 

"Say goodbye, Child. I don't know why my master was so cautious about you DigiDestined. Darkness Wave!!" 

"Goodbye, Tai. I'm only sorry I didn' t get to tell you how much you truly meant to me..." 

"Hold it right there, buster!" 

WHAM! Sora and Biyomon heard the attack collide with something else. They both looked up and were surprised. 

"Imperialdramon!" 

The DNA Digivolved Mega Digimon nodded in agreement, then focused his anger back toward the Virus Digimon. 

"Try chewing on this for a spell-Positron Laser!!" The attack hit its target and deleted the Ultimate Digimon within seconds. 

"Come on in-there's plenty of room inside the cabin." A few seconds later, Sora and Biyomon were transported to safety. 

"We all decided it would be foolhardy of you to go off on your own, so we came down to help you find Tai. Imperialdramon, head for New York!" Davis yelled after turning away from Sora and Biyomon. 

"But, Tai's in France, isn't he?" 

"Affirmative, but we've got to pick up Mimi first. She'd never forgive us if we left her out of this adventure." Izzy responded. 

"Sora? Look, I know I messed up big time, but Tai obviously knows what he 's doing if he's gone like this without telling anybody. He'll be okay, and on his way home soon. Why don't we go back and wait?" Matt asked calmly. 

"Tai didn't give up when Datamon captured me, right? He didn't care about the consequences, the risks or the dangers. All he cared about was getting me back." Sora replied, keeping her face neutral. 

Matt was amazed as he looked down at his girlfriend. (A/N: (shudders) Just a little longer, Taiora fans...hold on) All this time, and he'd never noticed until now that Sora had feelings for Tai-feelings that were buried deep, but still hovered near the surface and broke through the barrier every now and then. He knew what he had to do, even if it cost him his heart. 

"If Tai can do this for Sora during my Christmas concert, the least I can do is return the favor." Matt thought to himself. 

"You're right. All Tai cared about then, and ever since we returned from the Digital World, was keeping you safe from the forces of evil. He never really told me, but he always held a special place in his heart for you, Sora. And I can see that you keep him close to yours, too." Matt pointed to the hair clip still pinned to Sora's hair, the one she had hated when Tai had given it to her for her birthday. 

"Uh..." 

"Here's what I'm trying to say-let's start fresh. Just friends, huh? And, here's some advice-next time you see Tai, tell him how you feel. I bet he feels the same way." 

Sora felt tears brim around the corners of her eyes, but she held them back. 

"Thank you, Matt."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Mr. Seeker, hold onto this advice: if you keep seeking, you will find... 

Don't want to follow down roads been walked before 

So hard to find unopened doors   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Even as Imperialdramon was heading for New York, WarGreymon had already passed by China! Despite the fact that Tai was hanging onto his back, as well as holding all of his bags at once, the Mega Digimon had sped past the rest of Europe and almost all of Asia in one night. 

"I take it you've gotten stronger, huh, buddy?" Tai spoke up. 

"You could say that. Tai, what do you think the others are up to now?" 

"Hmm. If I know the team, they've all piled up into Imperialdramon, are going to swing by New York to pick up Mimi, then double back to France to try to find Catherine." 

"There it is, Tai-we're home!" WarGreymon rumbled. 

Tai sighed in relief. "We're home. But it's not over yet. Head back to Heighten View Terrace. There's someone we've got to find, and I think we'll find her there. Are you ready for our biggest adventure, WarGreymon?" Tai asked. 

"You know me, Tai-always ready for anything!" 

"Then full speed ahead!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: "Are you ready? Are you ready for us to come? 

Oh, I said, are you ready? Are you ready for us to come?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After dropping his bags off at his parents' house-and insisting to his Mom and Dad that he was okay repeatedly-Tai and Agumon headed back to Heighten View Terrace once again. 

"Why are we coming back here, Tai? Who do we know that has a D-3 and could open a Digiport for us?" Agumon fired questions at Tai like he was at a shooting range. Someone answered, but it wasn't Tai. 

"Simple-he came to find me, for some reason, right?" Tai and Agumon swivelled around to see an old friend. 

"Noriko! Long time, no see!" Tai exclaimed calmly. Noriko had been one of the kids who, like Ken, had been implanted with a Dark Spore to be used in a fiendish plot by MaloMyotismon who had possessed Owikawa during the time the original DigiDestined had returned to the Digital World to save it from whatever tragedy had befallen the world parallel to Earth. The young girl had blossomed overnight-at least, that's what Davis would say. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders, and she'd discarded her old jacket for a different kind, one that looked remarkably similar to Sora's. 

"The last time I saw you was in the Digital World, trying not to look at Sora. What are you doing around here?" 

Tai sighed. He should've expected this. 

"I need to get to the Digital World again. In case you saw the news, I was attacked by an Ultimate Digmon in France, and Agumon and I are going to find out who's sent it and if any more are coming. That's why I was hoping you would let me use your D-3 long enough to open a portal at a computer-if I could find you, I mean." 

"That, and you're trying to run away from your problems and not face them head-on." Noriko retorted cynically. 

"What?" Tai was confused. A girl as young as Noriko had been probably wouldn't have this kind of an attitude, but being in the Digital World for even a short time changed people-normally for the better, or the worst. 

"You're walking on the brink of self-destruction. I can see it right in your eyes. At least by coming back, you showed guts that you were willing to remember your roots and take responsibility. And now you want me to use my D-3 to get you to the Digital World?" 

Tai gritted his teeth. He'd made it his own personal law in life that you never got anywhere by hitting a girl-that's how he kept his friendship with Sora alive for as long as he did, and developed feelings for her at the same time. And, Noriko's smart aleck comments were about to make Tai break his own rules. 

"Face it-girls like our red-haired friend come and go, and the only thing you can do is move on. Think about it." That said, Noriko reached in her bag for her laptop-which she'd received a few months ago as a birthday present-and activated a portal. 

"Are you ready to go, or what?" 

Tai snapped himself out of his trance and nodded. A second later, a beep was heard. 

"Wait, Tai! That's your D-terminal. Hold on-I've got it." While Agumon grabbed it and clicked open Tai's e-mail, Noriko was slightly confused. 

"How do I open a portal to this place again-" 

"Digiport open! Thanks, and good luck with your own Digimon. They can be a handful at the Baby level." Tai thanked Noriko as he grabbed Agumon and pulled his partner in after him. 

"She's at the Rookie level, but don't mention it!" 

Minutes later, Imperialdramon touched ground near Noriko's position.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Mr. Hero, walking a thin, fine line under the microscope of life 

Remember your roots, my friend-they're right down below 

'Cause heroes come and heroes go 

Chorus: Are you ready? Are you ready for us to come? 

Oh, I said, are you ready? Are you ready for us to come?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai and Agumon hit the ground hard in their own usual manner when they arrived in the Digital World. 

"Even after 3 years, this place still looks dead. Well, what did the e-mail say?" Tai questioned. 

"Oh! Sora said that they were on their way back, and that you'd better stay put. Don't think that happened. But, she added that she and Matt broke up, and that she thinks she may be in love with you, Tai! So, we can stay right here and wait for them! Yippee!" Agumon did a little jig for a few minutes until Tai stopped him. 

"True, but we still need to find out who sent that Digimon to us at France. We'll give them a few more minutes." 

10 seconds later, Tai and Agumon heard a number of screams which signified that his friends had come back to the Digital World. 

"And so, the countdown to our biggest battle has begun...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... 

Countdown to the change in life that's soon to come 

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... 

Countdown to the change in life that's soon to come   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I don't think so. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to come back, and not you, your friends, or even your newfound love are going to stop me from opening a portal! SkullSatanmon-get to the Digital World now and stop those heroes!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai waited patiently for once, not moving a muscle. Then, just as he caught a glimpse of red hair pop up over the horizon, the skies grew dark, thunder crackled and lightning flashed. 

"Just like in my dream." Tai whispered worriedly. A portal did open, but the Digimon that stepped out wasn't the one Tai thought it would be. 

"We still have a chance." Tai said while pulling out his Digivice. 

"There you are-and my boss said you guys were tough! You don't look so tough when you're alone!" SkullSatanmon laughed. 

"Just wait till I get to the Mega level, pal!" Agumon growled, jumping in front of Tai. 

"Tai, where are you?" 

"Tai-you here, man?" 

"Tai, come out and answer us!" 

Tai grimaced-Sora, Davis and Kari were near. If Imperialdramon had a tough time beating this guy, what made him think WarGreymon stood a chance? And, did any of the Digimon stand a chance if SkullSatanmon had the power of a Mega? Tai's moment of hesitation was all that the Ultimate Digimon-who'd been infused with the powers of a Mega-needed. 

"Time to say goodbye. Nail Bone!!" Laughing insanely, SkullSatanmon pulled out his staff and struck the ground in one shot! Instantly, the ground split in two which separated Tai and Agumon from the approaching DigiDestined! 

"Whoaaaaaa!!! Agumon!" Tai yelled, grasping his Digivice and holding it up. 

"Agumon Digivolve to...GREYMON!!! Greymon Digivolve to...METALGREYMON!!!" 

The Ultimate Digimon waited until Tai jumped onto his back, then flew up, dodging falling rocks and other kind of debris that rained down upon them. 

"Taaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!" Sora screamed, running toward the split ground and pulling out her Digivice. 

"Biyomon Digivolve to...BIRDRAMON!!!" 

Just as Sora and Birdramon were ready to fly down and look for Tai, MetalGreymon flew up and headed directly for SkullSatanmon! 

"Get ready, guys-this is only the beginning!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Your life has just begun, life has just begun, life has just begun, life has just begun... 

Chorus: Are you ready? Are you ready for us to come? 

Oh, I said, are you ready? Are you ready for us to come? 

Oh, I said, are you ready? Are you ready for us to come? 

Your life has just begun, life has just begun, life has just begun, life has just begun...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Can Tai and MetalGreymon defeat SkullSatanmon even though they're at a serious disadvantage? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	4. Inside Tai's Heart

Me: Okay, here we go. Sorry this took so long to post up- 

Sora: Yeah-like 3 more years! 

Me: -but when you have a hectic school schedule, things spiral out of control. I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Creed's song "Inside Us All." For some odd reason, every time I look back at that old Christmas episode from way back when, I get inspiration to write another chapter. 

Sora: (grabs me by throat) Quit reminding everyone-especially me-of that stupid episode! I'm sorry it ever happened, and I truly want to accept Tai's offer, but you can't go back in time and change things! (starts crying softly) 

Tai: Sora, what's wrong? What'd you do to her? 

Me: I didn't do anything, honest! 

(Tai narrows his eyes and simply glares) 

Me: Wow. That could even one-up Batman, I think. On to the story!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon: The Final Battle 

Chapter III-Inside Tai's Heart   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey-you ruined my concert!" -Matt Ishida 

"Matt, glad to see you're focused." -Tai Kamiya, A Very Digi Christmas   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With eyes narrowed into slits, Tai and MetalGreymon flew upward to face the enemy on their terms. 

"Ha! You couldn't even beat me when I didn't have these powers! What makes you think you can now?" laughed SkullSatanmon. 

"Luck?" Tai retorted, bluffing at the same time. "Get 'em, MetalGreymon!" 

"Mega Claw!!" The Ultimate Digimon's cybernetic claw shot out and- 

"Ha-you missed! But I won't miss you. Nail Bone!!" 

-hit nothing but dead air as SkullSatanmon's attack struck Tai and MetalGreymon in the back, causing both combatants to spiral toward the ground! 

"Tai-pull up!" Kari and Sora yelled out. 

"Hold on, Tai-Veemon and I are coming in!" Davis added. 

"Veemon Digivolve to...EXVEEMON!!!" 

"Davis, don't do it!" Tai gasped, but it was too late! Tai and MetalGreymon pulled themselves back up in time to see Davis and ExVeemon fly in. 

"You wanna take on a Digimon? Try battling against one who's supposed to be a legend! VeeLaser!!" ExVeemon's attack hit, but SkullSatanmon laughed even harder, as if that attack was completely irrelevant! 

"Oh, please! If an Ultimate Digimon had no chance against me, what makes you think a Champion Digimon would fare better?" 

"Dumb luck?" Davis replied cynically. 

"Davis-this is no time for jokes! Get down here and DNA Digivolve with Ken now!" Yolei yelled as she and the others came in, relieved to see Tai, but amazed to see SkullSatanmon. 

"He would, but he just remembered-he has a date with the ground floor. Nail Bone!!" WHACK! Davis and ExVeemon were hit-hard-in the stomach, causing ExVeemon to deDigivolve back into Veemon and sending both of them hurtling to the sandy ground! 

Tai held in a gasp as MetalGreymon deDigivolved back into Agumon. If something bad were to happen to Davis, it would be his fault! All because he'd been worried about him, just like the others, if anything had happened to them. 

"Davis, LOOK OUT!" Tai yelled, not even acknowledging his glowing Digivice. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to...WARGREYMON!!!" 

The Mega Digimon flew up and caught Davis and Veemon in time. 

"Are you okay?" Yolei and Kari both asked. 

"I think I'll live." Davis remarked, not even hiding the blush that appeared on his cheeks. Both girls rolled their eyes in response-Kari with irritation, Yolei with a look in her eyes Davis couldn't quite figure out. 

"Now that it's round 2-let's see which one of us is the better Mon!" WarGreymon declared while spinning upward toward the enemy. "Mega Claw!!" 

That attack hit, and the Ultimate Digimon staggered back in surprise. 

"At least in this form you're more of a challenge. Nail Bone!!" 

WarGreymon grunted as he blocked the staff with his claws, then thrusted toward SkullSatanmon's neck. Smirking, the Ultimate vanished, then reappeared behind him! 

"Nail Bone!!" WarGreymon grunted again as he was hit, but then he found out he couldn't move! 

"Uh-oh. We're in trouble! If WarGreymon can't move, we won't have a chance against this guy." Matt warned. Hiding his cry of anguish, Matt pulled out his Digivice, observing the tiny screen, and reflecting back on what happened so long ago. 

"Tai, I'm sorry, man. If I'd just remembered that you'd told me about that crush you said you'd had on Sora since you two were kids, I never would've accepted those stupid cookies! But, even though you gave up your heart, I never really appreciated what you sacrificed until now. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I think I could forgive myself." Matt gasped as the screen started glowing a bright bluish color. WarGreymon sighed as he was released from the paralytic hold, and Gabumon started glowing. 

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to...METALGARURUMON!!!" 

Tai turned back toward Matt in astonishment, and offered him a grin. Matt responded in kind. 

"What's this? A tag team? Well, just another new Mega for me to clean up!" 

"I don't think so! Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

"Terra Force!!" The two combined attacks struck SkullSatanmon from either side, and he was deleted almost immediately! 

The DigiDestined cheered as both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon deDigivolved back into Agumon and Gabumon. 

"How'd you make Gabumon Digivolve back into Mega, Matt?" Mimi asked, astounded but pleased that it had happened. 

"I just had to forgive myself for something, that's all. Tai? I think we need to talk-" Matt stopped when he realized that Tai wasn't there anymore-and this time, he'd left Agumon with them! 

"Not again! Where'd he go this time?!" 

"Hold on, Matt. I think I know where he's gone to this time." Sora advised, motioning for Birdramon to fly off. 

"Wait for me!" Agumon hopped on in time before the Champion Digimon flew off into the distance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When I'm all alone and no one else is there waiting by the phone to remind me I'm still here, when shadows paint the scenes, where spotlights used to fall, and I'm left wondering, "Is it really worth it all?" 

Chorus: There's a peace inside us all... 

Let it be your friend; it will help you carry on in the end... 

There's a peace inside us all...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai held back his tears as he ran. He'd seen the look of admiration in Sora's eyes a few seconds ago, but they weren't for him-he was sure of that! 

"Why would she be impressed by a Mega Digimon who needs help from another Mega Digimon to stop one enemy? Sure, we're supposed to be a team, but there are some things you have to do by yourself!" 

Tai finally came to a stop at a place that was very familiar to him-it was Agumon's old territory. Whenever he was mad, depressed or needed comfort-comfort that Agumon could never really give him-only one other person would know where to look. 

"Tai! Taichi Kamiya, I know you're in those trees, so come out! We need to talk!" 

Tai shuddered to himself. Peering up in the sky, he made out the image of a fiery Bird-like Digimon heading in his direction. 

"Sora, your timing is impeccable." 

As Tai slowly headed toward Sora, he felt his heart beating at a very fast pace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Life can hold you down when you're not looking up 

Can't you hear the sounds of hearts beating out loud?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why?" 

Tai eyed Sora with a look of sadness and anger at the same time. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

Sora groaned deep inside herself before repeating her question. 

"Why would you leave us again? You know what happened to the team the last time you left!" 

"I had no choice then! It's not like MetalGreymon can suddenly pull himself out of a portal of his own free will. It was either we both go, or I go. Agumon made his choice, so we both went in." 

"How much longer until those two finally start with the kissing?" Agumon asked from a safe distance away from his partner. 

"About 2-3 minutes, give or take." Biyomon replied. 

"And what about this time? You had Kari worried back there, but she never showed it." Sora insisted. 

"Kari can take care of herself these days! And what about you? Were you worried about me, or were you too busy being safe and secure in Matt's arms to even realize I was missing-" 

Tai felt his head snap back as Sora slapped him, none too gently, on the cheek. 

"How can you even ask me that? I ended up leaving Japan to go and find you, have to come back here to hunt you down, send you an e-mail that clearly states that Matt and I broke up and you have the gall to ask me that?" 

Tai twisted his head back around piercing Sora with the most heated glare ever. His hands twitched, almost like they wanted to move up, but he willed himself not to. 

"I don't know what to think! You send me that e-mail, then when Matt helps me take out SkullSatanmon, you're gawking over at him like he's a home-cooked meal! Just leave me out of your wedding plans-I'd rather read about you marrying him than being forced to go to it." Tai turned and prepared to leave, but Sora stopped him. This time, when he turned around, he saw remorse, sadness and a pleading look in her crimson eyes. 

"Please don't leave me again...I know now what I did was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life, but I can't go back in time and change it. I may have given up on you before, but I never stopped loving you. Can you let me back into your life? Having to spend even this short amount of time without you was heartwrenching." 

Tai willed himself to break down his walls, showing Sora the pain, the agony and the heartache she'd bestowed upon him. She flinched, but waited for him to speak. 

"There was always a piece of myself that continued to love you, even after that incident. I never let anyone in after then, even Kari or Agumon. I especially couldn't let you in, since you'd already given your heart to Matt. What I did to you-hurting you in the nurse's office-was uncalled for, and then apologizing to you but also informing you that I was leaving hurt me as well as you; I just didn't see it. I want you back in my life, no strings attached-just good friends-" 

Tai was pulled into a kiss by Sora a few seconds later. His surprise was replaced with happiness, but he couldn't let her see that. Three minutes after that, they pulled apart, Tai replacing his happiness with a look of confusion. 

"What-who-when-where-why?" 

"Stupid Tai-you forgot 'how?' And, I don't want to be 'just good friends'-at least, not with you." 

"I can live with that!" Tai replied. 

"Told ya-three minutes!" 

"That was more like 4-5 minutes, not 3!" 

Tai and Sora laughed while turning to see Biyomon and Agumon fighting about something or other a few meters off. 

"Like DigiDestined, like Digimon?" Sora cracked. 

"Probably."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Although the names change inside we're all the same 

Why can't we tear down the walls and show the scars we're covering? 

Chorus: There's a peace inside us all... 

Let it be your friend; it will help you carry on in the end... 

There's a peace inside us all... 

Bridge: There's a peace-oh, there's a peace inside us all 

Let it be-oh, I said let it be-let it be your friend   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai pulled Sora back, enveloping her in another kiss, powerful and as potent as the first had been. 

"I love you, Sora. I've never stopped loving you." 

Sora felt tears come to her eyes, but this time, she didn't stop them. 

"I love you too, Tai. I'm glad you never stopped." 

"Can you two quit with the making out and get over here?" Davis cracked, not even hiding his grin. The others had pinpointed Tai and Sora's location and headed over there as quick as possible. 

"You hold him, I'll pound him." Tai muttered. 

"Deal."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: There's a peace inside us all... 

Let it be your friend; it will help you carry on in the end... 

There's a peace inside us all... 

There's a peace inside us all...(There's a peace inside us all, inside us all) 

(Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be...let it be your friend...) 

There's a peace inside us all...(instruments continue playing until fade out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daemon smiled evilly as he absorbed SkullSatanmon's data, using it to further breach the gate that barred him from the Real World. 

"When I get out, you'll all wish you'd given me what I originally came for..." 

Now that the DigiDestined have found Tai, what are they going to do against Daemon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. The Enemy Within

Me: I don't own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Neither do I own the tiny part of "Points of Authority" from Linkin Park that I plan to use in this chapter-the full version of it, I'll use later. 

Tai: Where the heck have you been?! Do you know how long you've delayed in posting this chapter? You're lucky Sora doesn't have Birdramon fly over your house and torch it! 

Me: (laughs weakly) I know-very lucky.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon: The Final Battle 

Chapter IV-The Enemy Within   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, that wasn't so...hard." -Davis Motomiya 

"Easy as pie!" -Tai Kamiya 

"Oh, boy. We should make it a rule that Tai and Davis aren't allowed to be together in the same room." -Kari Kamiya   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After recovering from that grueling battle against SkullSatanmon-and finding their AWOL leader once again, the DigiDestined reconvened back at Izzy's house for a quick meeting. 

"Obviously, someone is sending us these Digimon from an unknown area to throw our guard off so that way, we won't be expecting it." 

"We kinda guessed that, Izzy. The question is, who's doing it?" Tai asked, his hand clutching Sora's on instinct. 

"Maybe it's someone whose butt we haven't kicked?" Davis suggested. 

"And who could that be? We've already beaten every known evil throughout the entire Digital World-the Digimon Emperor-sorry, Ken-Arukenimon, Oikawa, Black WarGreymon, and MaloMyotismon!" Yolei insisted. 

"What about Daemon?" Tai spoke up, his eyes narrowing as he remembered the first time they'd all set eyes on that truly evil and demonic Digimon. 

"Oh. Well, we didn't actually beat him, just sent him to the Dark Ocean-" 

"What?! Then he's the evil who's sent us those Digimon in the first place!" Matt interjected. 

"Calm down, Matt. We'll be able to handle him easy." Mimi replied. 

"Nevertheless, we should be on our guard. This guy was tough to take down, even with a Mega Digimon and two Ultimate Digimon on our side." Davis warned, his own eyes narrowing while remembering Daemon's cryptic warning: "I will be back!" 

The others gasped in surprise. 

"Was it just me, or did Davis actually say we should be on our guard?!" Cody sputtered out. 

"It wasn't just you, 'cause I heard it too!" Yolei responded. 

"Hey-I'm allowed to be cautious when a Digimon who's power level is boosted up to fit the standards of a Mega tries to kick my butt back in the DigiWorld, okay?" Davis ranted impatiently. 

"Okay! This thing Daemon's planning has us all on edge, so we should all get home and get some sleep." Sora said, ending the fight before it was supposed to begin. 

"Agreed."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What do you think Daemon's planning, Yolei?" Davis asked while he walked her home alone-even though she could've easily walked with Cody or T.K. since she did live in the same apartment complex as them. 

"I don't know, and personally, I hope he stays away from our world." 

"I know how you feel. We've all enjoyed having this time off, not having to battle Digimon in that way anymore...not having to kill anymore living beings." Davis gently placed his gloved hand around Yolei's, feeling her tense up, then relax. He was amazed-if this was Kari, he'd be acting crazy, but it was Yolei-the girl who he'd saved from falling off a bridge in the Digital World, the girl who tried to help him get Cody and Ken to be friends...the girl who seemed to have stolen his heart from Kari's grasp without even blinking! 

"I can still see it happening, Davis-LadyDevimon flying forward, trying to kill me...then Sylphymon deletes her without even thinking twice about what could happen." 

Davis grimaced in shock as Yolei started crying softly and pulled him into a hug. After freeing his arms from Yolei's grip, he cautiously hugged her back. 

"It's gonna be okay, Yolei. We'll only kill Daemon when there's no other choice in the matter, I promise."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: You like to think you're never wrong...(You live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(You live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(You live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through! (You live what you learn...) 

The song continued on as Tai drove Sora home as fast as traffic would allow it, Kari, Gatomon, Agumon and Biyomon sleeping in the back seat. 

"Is there a reason why you've suddenly decided to take up rock music?" Sora spoke up after hearing the lyrics played for a while. 

"Just something that took my mind off other things that I didn't want to think about." Tai replied briefly. 

"Like me?" 

"Uh...yeah, but it doesn't matter now. What does matter is that we're finally together, right?" 

Sora grinned under her reddening cheeks. How was it that after all they'd been through, Tai had never strayed too far from her, and had always loved her from afar? 

"Mm-hmm. I love you, Tai." 

"I love you too, Sora." 

"Hey-could you two keep your eyes on the road and off each other? I'm happy for you, but I'd like to live to get back home, okay?" Kari replied sleepily from the back of the car. Tai and Sora smirked in response while listening to the rest of the music the entire way. 

Chorus: You like to think you're never wrong...(Forfeit the game; you live what you learn) 

You have to act like you're someone...(Forfeit the game; you live what you learn) 

You want someone to hurt like you...(Forfeit the game; you live what you learn) 

You want to share what you've been through! (You live what you learn...learn...learn...learn...) 

(Final acoustics; song fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So...they've figured that it was me who sent those Digimon after them. No matter. Until I gain enough dark power to exit this realm, I'll send a little gift to the DigiDestined, but who should I make my guinea pig?" 

Opening a tiny gateway between the Dark Ocean and the Real World, Daemon's gaze fell onto Matt, who was driving T.K. and Mimi back home as quick as possible. 

"Excellent."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Matt groaned as he slumped over in pain. Something had just happened to his heart, but it wasn't a heart attack-it was like something was possessing him! 

"Matt? Are you okay?" Mimi asked, a worried expression on her face. 

His eyes flashing red before fading back to their normal ice-blue, Matt replied, "Nothing's wrong, Mimi. I'm fine." 

What will the DigiDestined do when Matt's feelings of darkness are revealed during the light of day? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	6. Old Wounds Reopened

Me: Okay, ladies and gentlemen-I've held off on this for as long as possible, scrying from far and wide for possible ideas for the remainder of this story, and I've found it! I don't know how, I don't know where, but I have! Ha! I told you I'd continue this story, and I have! I don't own Digimon, by the way, or a part of "Target ~Agai Shougeki~!" from Megchan's site. I plan on using the entire song in a future chapter. 

Tai: (sarcastically) I'd ask where you've been, but you just posted up a chapter a few days ago-or was that a week? 

Me: Uh...it wasn't that long ago, actually! (whispers) Don't tell him the truth-he'd fillet me alive! (BlackTerriermon laughs quietly) This chapter will contain spoilers from the 4th movie; sadly, though, it won't contain that much action yet-I'm building up to that, however.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon: The Final Battle 

Chapter V-Old Wounds Reopened   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Your group has got to be ready. The whole world is counting on you!" -Tai Kamiya   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before long, midafternoon approached the next day, and Tai found himself outside of the school grounds having finally caught up with his missed schoolwork the night before. It hadn't been that bad-he'd only been missed for a couple of days, so he didn't have that much homework to do, and whatever he had to finish up, Sora had helped him on the previous night. 

"Tai? I was hoping you'd show up!" 

Confused, Tai turned and eyed his best friend Matt with a look of consternation. After the whole debacle with Sora, which hadn't been that long ago, he'd figured Matt had put it behind him, but from the way he was sounding now it didn't seem like much had changed. 

"What's up, Matt?" 

To his surprise, Matt reared his arm back, cocked it and sent Tai flying back toward the ground with a bloodied lip! 

"I'm going out on a limb here and I'd have to say that you're not too pleased that Sora broke up with you and chose to be with me, huh?" Tai spoke up sarcastically. 

"You could say that." Tai didn't know it, but Matt wasn't doing this-entirely-of his own free will. 

Narrowing his eyes, Tai balled up his fists and knew one thing-he wasn't going to hold back any longer. With a loud roar of indignation, Tai launched himself forward at his best friend/rival for one last encounter!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Watching this battle from his prison within the Dark Ocean, Daemon laughed evilly as he absorbed the dark energy emanating from the unsuspecting DigiDestined. 

"That's it. Battle to the finish so I can feed off your dark energy and reenter your world and destroy it! Course, if I had my way, you wouldn't be alive to witness the destruction of your world."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai and Matt threw punch after punch at each other and were now wrestling on the ground, throwing punches and kicks back and forth just as Sora and Kari came up to them, their faces radiating irritation and anger. 

"What's going on here? Tai, Matt-stop fighting!" Sora demanded impatiently. 

"You heard her, Tai-cut it out now! You two are gonna be graduating soon and this is the last thing you need right now!" Kari added. 

"Color me pink, but I don't think they can hear you." Gatomon advised from her position on top of a tree branch. 

"And what are you doing up there, may I ask?" 

"Just waiting for you, and to see which one finally takes the other one down." 

"That's not gonna happen today if I have anything to say about it!" Sora took three steps toward Tai and Matt, clenched her fists and leaned down.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"These other DigiDestined present a controlled amount of darkness, but it shall serve me well when I breach the barrier and take over their world! Ahh...there it goes! So, it begins."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sora grabbed Tai and Matt tightly by their ears, effectively ending the fight and forcing them both to their knees. 

"What's the matter with you guys? We're a number of weeks-months-from graduation and you two are fighting over me?!" 

"Correction-I wasn't fighting over you." Tai interjected. "It's kinda hard to talk a guy out of fighting when they clock you down with one hit to the face." 

"Sorry, Tai...I don't know what came over me. It all happened last night and it happened so fast, I can't even tell if it happened at all." Matt explained, his mind freed from Daemon's control. 

"In a nutshell, if it happened, it happened." Gatomon replied briefly. 

"Okay, Matt-word for word, what happened last night?" Sora advised. 

"I was driving Mimi and T.K. back home from Izzy's when I was hit from behind by something that felt like fire. It occured briefly before it vanished and I felt fine." 

"'Fine,' huh? Think it's time to pay a little visit over to our resident brainiac?" Tai asked calmly. 

"I do believe you are correct." Sora answered. 

"One minute, the two of you are fighting; the next, your in each other's arms-what's the world come to?" Kari joked cynically.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Very perplexing. So, you just walked up to Tai and hit him for no apparent reason at all?" 

"To be blunt, yeah, I did." 

Tai nodded in agreement as he massaged the spot on his face where Matt had hit him-unexpectedly-earlier that day. 

"It's obvious Daemon wants to turn us against each other, but for what purpose? Why would he gain anything out of that tactic?" 

"The old 'divide and conquer' trick nearly worked before, remember, Tai?" 

Tai didn't need any reminders to envision the battle against WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon...it was a good thing a mysterious entity had taken over Kari's body, lest something even more dreadful were to occur. 

"Yeah...we should alert the others about this as soon as possible, and quickly!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The story has begun to spin at full speed...dyeing the Earth red...! 

On the map, there is an empty paradise...let's try and save it ourselves! 

Now, we're running as fast as we can...up the endless hilly road, far away...!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The day dwindled onward to nightfall, and Tai soon found himself staring forlornly at his sleeping partner, envisioning what had happened against Armageddemon and Omnimon...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback-The battle near the bridge, Omnimon V.S. Armageddemon 

Grunting loudly, Omnimon had just taken a direct hit to the chest by this Mega Digimon's attack, and his attacks didn't seem to be doing any kind of damage to him at all! With a roar of indignation, the Warrior Digimon stabbed the unknown Digimon straight through what could be a nose with his Transcendent Sword, and that didn't do anything! Then, in a last-ditch effort, he repeatedly used his Supreme Cannon, aiming down his mouth, and that barely even fazed him! 

At that precise second, Armageddemon opened his mouth wide and fired a blast of hot, blazing fire, point-blank range, aimed directly at Omnimon! Tai, Matt and the other DigiDestined-as well as most of Japan-gasped in shock at seeing their Warrior Digimon fly backward through the air and drop to the ground within seconds of that attack colliding. 

"Omnimon..." 

"No!" 

The Warrior Digimon groaned in extreme pain as he struggled to get back up, and as he did, his arms suddenly separated from the rest of his body, dropping to the ground with a thud! Once Omnimon stood up, his head arched backward, looking up at the sky, his eyes completely dark and vacant, no sign that he was alive at all... 

"Omnimon...!" Tai struggled to fight back a sob of indignation. Not only had their best fighter fallen before the attacks launched by the enemy, but he and Matt might have lost their partners in the process. Nearing the bridge themselves, and witnessing Omnimon's downfall, Davis felt exactly like his mentor did...completely, and utterly helpless. 

"Omni...mon...!" 

End flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tai had never felt so helpless in his life during that one incident! Sure, there was the thing between him, Sora and Matt before this, but those wounds wouldn't take as long to heal, if they ever would. A wound like this...rarely ever healed. 

"Tai? Are you okay?" 

Gasping quietly, Tai turned to see Sora and Biyomon in his room, a concerned look on her face. At that second, he couldn't fight back the tears any longer, so he just got up and embraced Sora tightly, his racked sobs muffled by her yellow jacket, the same one she'd worn that same fateful day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chorus: Stand up! There's a hero inside me... 

A rising target, there's no way I can lose...! 

Burn up! My heartbeat burns in my chest... 

We're going to get back the forgotten tomorrow, with a heated battle...! (song continues on, fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I couldn't do anything to help him, Sora...I just stood there and watched that Digimon tear Omnimon apart! Some hero of courage I turned out to be..." 

Sora smiled lightly at Tai while fighting back her own tears. She hadn't been there when Omnimon had fallen, but she had seen the end result, and that had been just as heartwrenching! "Tai, that wasn't your fault! That Digimon probably had more power than Omnimon could handle after facing Diaboromon, and this was planned out. And, at least Agumon and Gabumon are okay, right?" 

Tai thought logically about this-(A/N: (gasps) Tai actually thought about something?!)-and came to the conclusion that his girlfriend was right! 

"Yeah...you're right, Sora. Thanks!" 

"Stupid Tai...aren't I always?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daemon started laughing as the barrier started breaking down, giving him access back to the Digital and the Real Worlds. 

"At last, thanks to the saddening thoughts of the DigiDestined of Courage, I have regained access to both realms and can now achieve my revenge on those unsuspecting fools!" 

Will the DigiDestined be on the lookout for Daemon, or will they finally meet their match against this dark villain? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	7. The Return of the Ultimate Evil

Me: (listens to "Target~Akai Shougeki~") As usual, I don't own Digimon, but I do own this CD mixed with songs of my own choosing-all in Japanese, of course! 

Sora: Any other of our songs, other than that one? 

BlackTerriermon: Let's see here...(grabs list, rattles off names) Ah! Here-# 11: "Atarashii Taiyou" done by our big-haired Goggle boy, and #12: "Shiny Days," done by the red-haired traitor who, at the last second, decided to go out with Blond Boy instead of sticking with the boy who's always been there for her! 

Sora: What?!! I just...I didn't want to hurt Tai-you're making me out to be the bad guy, when Matt could have just said no! (takes list from BlackTerriermon; blushes) Are those songs really on that CD? 

Me: (sighs) Let's get on with the story before both Sora and Rika want to kill you! 

BlackTerriermon: (laughs) That's me-the Rookie Digimon who can get away with just about anything he wants to! Now...(grabs bullhorn from DC's room and uses it)...WHERE'S MY FOOD?? 

Sora: (winces in pain, clutches ears) You'd better start running, unless you want a imprint of my foot in your face, rabbitmon! 

BlackTerriermon: (gulps, runs off) The name's BlackTerriermon, ma'am! 

Me: Mou...(grins) Before I forget, this chapter signifies me changing the summary, because now the DigiDestined will have more to face than just Daemon, but they don't know it yet...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Digimon: The Final Battle 

Chapter VI-The Return of the Ultimate Evil...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I've never been a quitter!!" -Davis Motomiya, "Guardian Angel" 

"No, I can't give up hope! There are too many people depending on me!" -Tai Kamiya, "A Million Points of Light" 

"The people who get on in this world are the people who get up and look for the circumstances they want, and, if they can't find them, make them." -George Bernard Shaw   
  
  
  
  
  


(Atarashii Taiyou plays in background) 

Night had fallen upon the inhabitants of Odaiba, and everybody figured that all the threats concerning evil Digimon were gone, but they would be wrong. The only person-who would be known as the leader of the original DigiDestined-who knew something was going to go down was still up, his eyes narrowed as he and his Digimon partner, as well as his girlfriend and soul mate and her Digimon partner watched the darkened skies above them at the balcony overlooking his room. 

"What's wrong, Tai? You hardly said anything when we went out, and I had to repeatedly insist for you to eat something. Did I do something wrong?" 

A pained look crossed over Tai's face before he eyed Sora with his usual half-smile. "I'm sorry, Sora. It's not you-you could never do anything that would hurt me that badly." 

"Really?" Agumon responded cynically to Biyomon. "That whole Christmas debacle keeps popping up in my head, and that really hurt him, even if he didn't show it-" 

"They're trying to move on from that, and you keep reminding them about it!" Biyomon retorted irritably while pecking onto Agumon's head. Good thing our Dinosaur Digimon had somewhat of a hard head. 

"Okay! Ow! I didn't mean to bring it up! Ow!" 

"Then, what's wrong?" Sora's repeated question caused Tai to narrow his eyes once more while turning to face the skies. 

"It's Daemon...he warned Davis and the others that he would come back one day, and from this dark feeling in my heart, this might be that day." A grin came to Tai's face as he added, "They say when you know about the day of your death, you don't really feel like eating much, if at all." 

Sora smirked at that brief saying. "Oh, really? And, when has that ever stopped you from eating like your partner does?" 

"Hey!" Tai and Agumon chorused at that second, the former, playfully; the latter, irritated as Sora and Biyomon stifled their giggles. 

"Can't blame her if she speaks the truth." Gatomon replied while bounding onto the balcony, Kari waiting at the screen door and eyeing her brother with a look of concern on her face, much like the concern that was in Sora's eyes, even if she was joking around with Tai. 

"Are you serious, Tai? Would Daemon really come back?" 

Tai eyed the two most important people in his life before stroking Agumon's head with an outstretched hand and nodding. "The last time Daemon was here, his original intent was to use the Dark Spore inside Ken for something undoubtedly nasty, which would've had serious repercussions for our world and the Digital World! Now, however, he only wants revenge...whether it be on Davis and Ken, on Matt and myself, or on any of us is really anybody's guess." 

Sora closed her eyes briefly before walking up to Tai and asking, "Then, what can we do about it? Only a handful of our Digimon can reach the Mega level, and even if we had Imperialdramon Digivolve to Paladin Mode, Omnimon, or even PhoenixGreymon, would that be enough? Daemon proved he had the power to beat even Imperialdramon back then, and he's only gotten stronger since that time." 

Tai nodded before pulling Sora into a hug and responded. "True, it's obvious that even with that limited number of Digimon who can actually go Mega, Daemon would have the advantage over us, but we've not only gotten stronger since then, too, we've also got something he doesn't have-teamwork, friends, allies, and the belief that if we can trust in ourselves, anything can happen!" 

"That's the spirit, Tai! Never give up!" Agumon piped up bravely. 

"I never planned on giving up, Agumon." The grin was back on Tai's face as he leaned forward and kissed Sora with extreme passion. It was obvious from the tiny smile on Kari's face that Tai wasn't talking about the incident concerning Daemon this time. 

(Atarashii Taiyou fades out)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The night dwindled on as clouds covered the skies and blocked the moon from being seen by anyone as Izzy ended up contacting the entire team of DigiDestined over for a meeting "of the utmost importance." The only ones who'd been able to make it were Tai, Sora, Davis, Yolei, Kari, T.K., Matt, Mimi, Izzy-(naturally-he called them all there)-Cody and Ken. 

"Okay, we're all accounted for...except Joe, who's studying for a test at school." 

"At night?!" Davis didn't even try to keep the shock out of his voice. "Jeez, it seems like everytime we have a life-or-death situation, Joe's off doing something that concerns schoolwork!" 

Tai laughed lightly at that statement. "That's Joe for you." 

"Anyway, I'll tell him about this later: I want you to all look at this!" 

Everyone-human and Digimon-looked over at the slide projector that Izzy had put up once again as he turned it on and showed a picture of floating Digimon. 

"A bunch of floating pillows. So?" 

Izzy rose an eyebrow up and responded, "They're not pillows, Davis. They're Kuramon...Kuramon who survived the 2nd Internet battle that pitted Diaboromon against Omnimon." 

Tai and Matt groaned while Sora and Mimi put their arms around their shoulders. 

"The next time we have to defeat Diaboromon, we should just eradicate whatever's left of him!" Tai griped impatiently. 

"You may get that chance, Tai. This picture was sent to me only today, but it was scanned over a month ago!" 

Tai, Davis and the others all eyed each other with worried glances. 

"So, you're saying that these Kuramon have all Digivolved since then?" Ken asked in amazement. 

"I'm afraid so. This was also sent to me today via the Internet." A click, and a head shot of Diaboromon appeared so abruptly, that Davis screamed and jumped into Yolei's arms. 

"Calm down, Davis! That's not the real Diaboromon." Yolei mumbled as Davis laughed nervously and untangled himself from Yolei's grasp. 

"A little spooked, huh, Davis?" Veemon asked calmly. Davis gritted his teeth and eyed his partner with an irritated glance. 

"I wasn't spooked! Startled, maybe, but not spooked!" 

Whatever was going to be said after that was interrupted as the ground started shaking, lightning flashed and thunder resounded throughout the sky at that second! Everyone grabbed ahold of something or someone to keep themselves steady. 

"What the heck was that?!! Earthquakes never happen in Odaiba!" Davis yelled out as Yolei had her arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Whatever it was, it spells trouble!" Tai admitted, making sure both Sora and Kari were safe and unharmed. 

"Undoubtedly so. We may have to divide our forces for this one." Izzy advised grimly. 

"That's usually what we end up doing in the beginning of the battles, anyway." Tai cracked, a wicked grin on his face. His grin faded as everyone sweatdropped and eyed him with strange looks that mostly said, "don't push us!" 

"Anyway..." Izzy cleared his throat before continuing on. "Tai, Matt, I think you guys know what you have to do. Agumon, Gabumon, that includes you, too." 

Tai and Matt nodded, but before the four of them could start off, Davis got in their way, a determined look on his face. 

"We're going, too!" 

Tai smiled gently as he placed his hand on Davis' shoulder. "Thanks for the assist, Davis, but we'll need you and Ken here in the Real World in case Daemon does appear, otherwise, he'd be free to unleash who-knows-what upon the world." 

Davis frowned at that, but remained silent and nodded. Tai was the senior leader of the DigiDestined, so whatever he said was followed by mostly everyone. Before Tai and the others could start forward, Sora and Biyomon got in their way. 

"We're going to help out, too, and you're not stopping me, Tai! I missed both internet battles last time, and I'm not going to miss this last one." 

Tai laughed while putting his arm gently around Sora's shoulder. "Sor, the 1st time you missed the internet battle was because of..." After seeing Sora's heated glare, Tai sweatdropped, laughed weakly and continued on. "...unpredictable circumstances." 

"A hairpin's considered an 'unpredictable circumstance?'" Agumon whispered to Biyomon a second later. Irritated by Agumon's interruptions, Tai stared at his partner before finishing up. 

"And, the reason you missed the 2nd battle was because of the train arriving late. This time...I see no reason for you and Biyomon not to join us!" 

"Thanks, Tai!" Sora replied sweetly while kissing Tai on the cheek. 

"That leaves the rest of you guys to find out what's going on in downtown Tokyo. Tentomon, Palmon, Mimi and I will stay behind and monitor you from here, and we'll help out if you need it." 

"Okay, crew-let's get to work!" Tai demanded confidently.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As night continued onward, Davis, Ken, Yolei, T.K., Kari and Cody all ended up in the middle of Tokyo, anxiously awaiting the arrival of whatever had caused the quake to occur. 

"Do you really think Daemon would actually be able to cross back over to our world?" T.K. asked calmly, but only Patamon and Kari caught the hint of fear in his voice. 

"My brother said that if it's going to happen, it's going to happen. So, we'd better be prepared for anything." 

"Yeah-let him try to crossover!" Davis declared bravely as he and Yolei got into fighting poses. "We're ready for you, Creepymon! Give us your best shot!" 

"Okay, then-I will. EVIL INFERNO!!!" 

The entire team of younger DigiDestined all cried out as they-and their Digimon-were all blasted to the ground, pain radiating throughout their bodies as they staggered to their feet, only to see the one Digimon they'd barely been able to send to the Dark Ocean back, and at full power... 

"Daemon!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Like beforehand, a bunch of Kuramon were flying down the same path Tai, Sora, Matt and their Digimon were taking in order to reach their ultimate adversary once again; this time, though, Agumon was barely able to dodge getting hit by another stray Kuramon-mostly because Biyomon was able to grab him with one wing and pull him up. 

"Thanks! Last time, I thought I was gonna be a snack portion for these guys." 

"Just keep out of trouble, and be more careful." 

"Sora, are you sure you're ready for this?" Tai asked worriedly, but Sora took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"With you there, I can handle anything, Tai." 

"Okay, you two-here we go!" Matt announced as the word "ENTER" repeatedly appeared above their heads! 

"Ready, Agumon?" 

"Mm-hmm!" 

"Gabumon?" 

"Ready when you are, Matt!" 

"Biyomon!" 

"I'm on it, Sora!" 

("Brave Heart" plays in background) 

Like before, Agumon and Gabumon changed into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and their bodies vanished to be replaced with their heads, which Tai and Matt grabbed ahold of as Biyomon changed into Phoenixmon and lowered a wing for Sora to grab. A second later, Omnimon and Phoenixmon had fully appeared, charged up to maximum and ready to face Diaboromon one last time... 

Can the DigiDestined hold down two fronts at the same time? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	8. The Battles Begin!

Me: Okay, gang-as usual, I don't own Digimon! 

Tai: Finally-where have you been? 

Me: (sighs) Relax, o big-haired leader-I've been busy with life, but I'm ready to tackle this next chapter! 

Tai: (grins) Good-I'd hate to have to kick your rear for this, and it's hard to find suitable Tai fans these days. 

Me: Don't remind me... (BlackTerriermon laughs) 

**Digimon: The Final Battle **

**Chapter VII-The Battles Begin! **

_"I'm not afraid of you, you big blowhard! Come down here and fight like a 'Mon!" -Tai Kamiya, __The Earthquake of MetalGreymon _

_"No one's a bigger idiot than me!" –_Tim Allen, _Home Improvement _

"Ready, Agumon?" 

"Mm-hmm!" 

"Gabumon?" 

"Ready when you are, Matt!" 

"Biyomon!" 

"I'm on it, Sora!" 

(_Brave Heart plays in background) _

Like before, Agumon and Gabumon changed into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and their bodies vanished to be replaced with their heads, which Tai and Matt grabbed a hold of as Biyomon changed into Phoenixmon and lowered a wing for Sora to grab. A second later, Omnimon and Phoenixmon had fully appeared, charged up to maximum and ready to face Diaboromon one last time... 

Davis gritted his teeth and tried to forget about the pain radiating through his head, as well as the blood streaming down the side of his face, and made sure Yolei-as well as everyone else-was okay before getting back up and facing Daemon! 

"Okay, you poor excuse for a Digimon-show yourself! We're ready for you this time!" Davis yelled out angrily. 

Silence answered, as it appeared to the younger DigiDestined that Daemon had vanished entirely! 

"He had us when we had our backs turned-now, he just vanishes without a trace?" T.K. asked in amazement. 

"It could be a trap, so we should be cautious." Cody advised. 

"Davis-you guys! Look!" Veemon suddenly cried out in shock. Confused, the DigiDestined and their partners all turned to look up, and saw on one of the main screens Omnimon and Phoenixmon, poised for battle! 

"Aw, man! All the action's happening online, and I'm not even a part of it!" Davis groaned irritably. 

As for Daemon, he was hiding out in the cover of darkness, carefully watching the battle between Omnimon, Phoenixmon and Diaboromon. 

"Sora, keep your eyes peeled! Diaboromon's fast and quick-he's not to be taken lightly." Tai advised a second or so after they'd first arrived. Sora acknowledged her boyfriend's response with a quick nod. At that second, the Mega Digimon flew forth from his hidden sphere and prepared to engage his one-time foe in battle. 

"There he is, Phoenixmon! Attack now!" Sora demanded, amazed at this Digimon's speed, but confident they would win this. 

"Crimson Flame!!" Instantly, a flame-covered bird appeared in the sky before changing into the symbol of Sora's old Crest of Love. WHAM!!! Within seconds, it collided with Diaboromon and caused him some damage, but it wasn't enough to defeat him. 

"Let's see how well Omnimon can bruise this guy up!" Matt responded, a wicked grin on his face. 

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!!!" 

Within seconds, a blade covered with golden markings appeared from the WarGreymon arm of Omnimon. Yet, at the same time, Kuramon were just now surrounding the two intruding Digimon! 

"As if things couldn't get any more worse!" Tai exclaimed in astonishment while Omnimon used his blade and not only fended off the Kuramon, but deleted most of them. 

Matt cursed loudly and growled, "They're buying Diaboromon some time! Stop him, Omnimon!" 

Moments afterward, the MetalGarurumon arm released a cannon and called out his second attack. "SUPREME CANNON!!!" 

Taking careful aim, Omnimon fired a full-powered attack, aimed directly at Diaboromon! But, when it finally reached him, the Mega Digimon vanished into thin air! 

"No way! That was a perfect shot!" Matt screamed angrily. 

"Calm down, Matt! At least Sora injured him, and we got rid of some of the Kuramon." Tai noted calmly, seeing Omnimon nod in agreement. 

"But, where could he have gone?" Sora asked, starting to get concerned. 

"According to Izzy, Diaboromon can't come to the Real World, no matter how much he wants to. These Kuramon are his sole reason to remain alive-that way, they can get to the Real World should something happen to him." 

"Something is gonna happen to him, and we're gonna be that 'something!'" Matt retorted, neither of the DigiDestined or Omnimon and Phoenixmon noticing Diaboromon just above their heads! 

"Oh, no!" 

"What's wrong?" Mimi, Palmon and Tentomon returned from making a food run for the two Digimon, as well as for herself and Izzy, to hear the aforementioned DigiDestined cry out. 

"Omnimon and Phoenixmon are battling Diaboromon!" 

"Isn't that what you wanted to happen, Izzy?" Tentomon asked grimly, not entirely understanding Izzy's explanation. 

"Yes, of course, but Diaboromon wasn't moving that much during the last battle. He's luring Tai and the others into a trap!" 

(_Target~Akai Shougeki~ plays in background) _

"CABLE CRUSHER!!!" 

Tai, Sora, Matt, Omnimon and Phoenixmon looked up to see Diaboromon firing his main attack! 

"Everyone...MOVE!!!" Tai screamed, hanging onto Omnimon tightly as the Mega Digimon moved forward with as much agility as Phoenixmon had, barely dodging the attack. 

With anger soaring in her heart, Sora made a motioning move for Phoenixmon to go up, and her partner flew gracefully, firing her main attack with everything she had. 

"CRIMSON FLAME!!!" 

WHAM!!! This time, it caused Diaboromon more damage than the last one, but he still wasn't entirely defeated. 

Tai growled lightly while making a motioning move of his own; Omnimon nodded and started forward at that second, determined to finish this fight quickly and help out the others. 

"We've gotta get in there and help Tai and the others out!" Davis insisted, smacking a fist into his palm. "We can't find Daemon anywhere, anyway. We'll have to come back when we're all united and take him down." 

"We haven't even started to search the area, Davis. He could still be here, just waiting for us to make a wrong move." T.K. replied. "I'm worried about Matt, too, but he, Sora and Tai can handle themselves." 

Davis growled under his breath, but knew that T.K. made a valiant point. For the time being, they would have to stay here and continue to search. 

"Maybe so, but I'm sure they, nor you, can't handle a Digimon such as _this_!" 

At that second, the DigiDestined all turned and saw Daemon, holding out his palm and aiming directly for the screen that they, as well as practically all of the children in Odaiba, were watching! Instantly, a portal appeared in front of the screen, preventing anyone from witnessing Omnimon and Phoenixmon's battle against Diaboromon! 

"There's gotta be a way to stop Diaboromon!" 

"We'll find one, Matt-and, I think I know how." 

"Hopefully, it'll be better than some of your ideas, Tai." 

Tai sighed while listening to Sora's quiet laughter and couldn't hide a blush from his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he motioned for Omnimon to start forward, then looked at Sora and made another motioning move, but in the opposite direction. Catching on, Sora quickly motioned for Phoenixmon to head in that direction. Diaboromon chuckled to himself while dashing this way and that, making sure to keep an eye on both Omnimon and Phoenixmon…who seemed to have vanished! Narrowing his eyes, the Mega Digimon scanned the area, trying to locate Phoenixmon. 

"Two can play at that game, Diaboromon! STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION!!!" 

Looking up, Diaboromon howled in anger as he was blinded by numerous star-shaped lights that exploded on impact whenever they touched his body. 

"Way to go, Sora! Omnimon-take him out!!" Tai yelled excitedly while pointing directly at Diaboromon. Nodding, the Warrior Digimon rose his left arm up, then with one thrust, roared as he flew forward and stabbed Diaboromon straight through the chest! 

"And, now, to finish the job!" Matt added, as the right arm came up and BLAM!!! instantly, Diaboromon was sent flying helplessly downward, with Omnimon, Tai, Matt, Sora and Phoenixmon as the victors. The three friends all smiled broadly at each other, until they realized something…the Kuramon hadn't done anything to stop them from defeating Diaboromon! 

"Where'd they all go?" 

"They just disappeared!" 

"But, how? There aren't any gates opened here..." 

"It...it can't be!" 

"How could this happen again?" 

"It's just not possible!" 

The younger DigiDestined found themselves outnumbered by hordes of Kuramon, who had come through the portal Daemon had opened up! Citizens, as well as most of the children, were screaming in a panic, while some of them tried to fight back. 

"Veemon! Let's show these wannabe Digimon they don't know who they're messing with!" 

"I'm on it, Davis!" 

Davis pulled out his Digivice and held it upward in the sky, Yolei, Ken and the others following suit. 

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!" 

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!!" 

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…AQUILAMON!!!" 

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…ANKYLOMON!!!" 

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!" 

"ExVeemon…" 

"…Stingmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!" 

"Aquilamon…" 

"…Gatomon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…SILPHYMON!!!" 

"Ankylomon…" 

"…Angemon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…SHAKKOUMON!!!" 

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!! Imperialdramon Mode Change to…FIGHTER MODE!!!" 

"Okay, guys-take these Kuramon out of the game!" Davis yelled excitedly as the entire team watched their Digimon take to the skies-with the exception of Shakkoumon. 

"You got it, Davis! Positron Laser!!" 

"Static Force!!" 

"Justice Beam!!" 

Laughing, Daemon used his own power to collect every single Kuramon and had them merge into a DigiEgg! That meant the attacks wouldn't work against them at all! 

"Aw, man! Why can't we ever catch a break?" 

Now, Davis and the other DigiDestined, original and new, could do nothing but watch alongside Daemon and the other children as the DigiEgg continued to grow in size and prepared to hatch. When it _did _hatch, things would get a lot worse than it already was! 

How will the DigiDestined defeat both Daemon and the mysterious Digimon? And, how will Omnimon and the others return to the Real World? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	9. The Fall of Omnimon and Imperialdramon

Me: Okay, people-I don't own Digimon! The only Digimon I do own is BlackTerriermon, and sometimes, I wish I didn't. (laughs) 

BlackTerriermon: Hey! That better be a joke, 'cause that wasn't funny! 

Me: (grins) Relax, Rabbit of Darkness-it was a joke. 

Tai: So, what's up with the battle? 

Me: Well…so far, I've trapped you, Sora, Matt and your Digimon in the Internet, and the others are about to face not only Daemon, but whatever Digimon is inside a certain DigiEgg! And, no, it's not ArcaDemon…but, he will show up in this story, once I find some information on this guy, and his stats! (growls lightly) 

Sora: Calm down! I'm sure they're out there somewhere. How dangerous can this ArcaDemon be? 

BlackTerriermon: This Digimon's a supposed Rookie, I think, and he was able to defeat Piedmon. 

Sora/Tai: @_@… 

BlackTerriermon: (laughs) That's exactly what I did! 

Me: (sighs) Be happy you didn't pull any pranks on Sora like you did with Rika and Misty. 

BlackTerriermon: (grins wickedly) Who says I didn't? (laughs quietly) 

Me: (groans) Oh, boy… I'd better add that I don't own the lyrics to _Target~Akai Shougeki~ or the chorus to __Beat Hit! Both are found on Megchan's site. Also, this chapter marks the return of a Digimon that __I thought of…the first one I thought of, to commemorate Tai and Sora's relationship, and how it will never end… _

Digimon: The Final Battle 

**Chapter VIII-The Fall of Omnimon and Imperialdramon **

_"The Kuramon are probably after Omnimon…Why?" –Izzy Izumi, __Diaboromon Strikes Back _

_"For what you have done…I will show you no mercy!" –Yami Yugi, __Yu-Gi-Oh _

"I can't believe it happened again!" 

Confused, Mimi, Tentomon and Palmon got up and looked at whatever Izzy was staring at and were surprised to see a DigiEgg floating in the air above their heads! 

"Whoa! When'd that get here, Izzy?!" 

Izzy eyed his partner with a look of concern before answering. "Daemon apparently used his powers to bring all the Kuramon here from the Internet following the battle with Omnimon, Phoenixmon and Diaboromon. Once that was done, he then used his power to combine them into one gigantic DigiEgg. And, we all remember what happened the last time that had occurred." 

The others nodded briefly, remembering all too well what had happened with Armageddemon, Omnimon and Imperialdramon. 

"Then, let's go and try to help the others out!" 

Davis, the other DigiDestined and the other children could only watch helplessly as the DigiEgg grew in size and started to descend, while Daemon was enjoying seeing the plight that the heroes were going through. 

"Is it gonna be Diaboromon?" Yolei asked in amazement while holding Davis' hand tightly with her own. 

"I don't think so, Yolei…there were too many Kuramon for just one Diaboromon." Ken replied cautiously. 

"Too true! And, now, you children will witness the agony of defeat as this Digimon-who I'm sure all of you remember by now-crushes you into nothing before he goes on to destroy the world!" 

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!!!" Davis yelled angrily before the DigiEgg split open, hatched and vanished, revealing a figure that the DigiDestined _were too familiar with…Armageddemon, the Spider-like Digimon who had defeated Omnimon, but had fallen at the hands of Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode. _

"Aw, man! Just when things couldn't get any worse!" Davis exclaimed. 

"No matter what, we've got to stay strong and stop him!" T.K. insisted. Cody nodded in agreement. 

"T.K.'s right-we've come too far as DigiDestined to stop now! It's time to show Daemon and Armageddemon what we're made of!" At that second, Shakkoumon glowed brightly, with the colors of Hope, Knowledge and Reliability around him. 

_(Beat Hit! plays) _

_Chorus: Standin' by your side! Who will you stand with? _

_You've got to decide with your own hand…Stand up to the fight! _

_Two powers…until someday, the time comes when we will understand each other…(song fades out) _

"Shakkoumon Mega Digivolve to…VIKEMON!!!" 

The DigiDestined were amazed to see what Vikemon looked like, as did the children observing the battle! 

_"That's Vikemon, Shakkoumon's Mega form! His main attacks are Arctic Blizzard and Viking Axe. He's rumored to have almost as much power as Imperialdramon, but not that much." _

Davis turned to Yolei and gripped her hand with his own. "Well, Yolei? If T.C. and Cody can overcome their fears, then so can you! You've gotta believe we can win this! I believe in you, and so do Kari and everyone else!" 

Yolei grimaced as she felt unshed tears clouding her eyes. "You really trust me that much, Dai?" 

Davis felt a blush come across his cheeks before answering with a gentle kiss to Yolei's lips. "I do…" At that second, Silphymon glowed with the combined colors of Love, Sincerity and Light. 

(_Beat Hit! plays in the background) _

"Silphymon Mega Digivolve to…VALKYRIMON!!!" 

Alongside Imperialdramon and Vikemon, stood a third Mega Digimon, who looked like Silphymon had, but with an improvement in weapons! 

_"That's Valkyrimon, the Mega form of Silphymon! His Feral Sword and Lightning Arrow attacks are virtually unstoppable!" _

"Okay-time to see what you're made of inside there! MEGA CRUSHER!!!" 

"FERAL SWORD!!!" 

"ARCTIC BLIZZARD!!!" 

The entire crowd of people watched as these 3 combined attacks hit their mark, but when the smoke cleared, Armageddemon was unscathed!! 

"As you can see, children, he is unharmed! Now, my partner in destruction, unleash your powers upon the DigiDestined!" Daemon demanded calmly, watching as Armageddemon fired his Mega Flame attack 3 times, each one striking Imperialdramon, Valkyrimon and Vikemon with ease! 

"No way! He took them out in one shot!" Cody cried out in amazement. "Even when they'd all just Digivolved into their higher forms!" 

"We can't give up!" Davis protested angrily while clenching his fist upward into the air. "We've gotta hold out until Tai and the others get back, and we can let Omnimon take care of Daemon, while we take out Spider-mon here." 

It was at that precise second that a powerful beam of light appeared behind Armageddemon and flew like a streak across the Unknown Digimon and materialized as the Warrior Digimon in question, Tai and Matt perched on his broad shoulders. 

"We did it, Sora…! We're back." Tai exclaimed proudly. 

"Yeah, Tai-_we're back…but, I don't see Sora anywhere." Matt noted grimly. _

"What? She was right next to us! Where could she and Phoenixmon have gone?" 

Omnimon roared proudly as he, after allowing Tai and Matt to drop safely to the ground, raced forward to help the others handle Armageddemon once again! 

"Isn't there an easier way to get to the others rather than on Kabuterimon's back, Izzy?" 

"Let's see, Mimi…we could always try out Togemon, and see if she wouldn't poke us!" 

Palmon and Kabuterimon sighed while flying as fast as possible towards where the others were at. 

"Hey, guys-I know an easier way!" 

"Huh?" Amazed, the four friends turned to see Joe riding in on Ikkakumon! 

"I got let out early because of an 'unexplained attack' near the bridge…again. Come on, and hop on-we've got quite some time before we get there, and we might get there faster if I Digivolved him into Zudomon." 

Omnimon had helped up Imperialdramon, Valkyrimon and Vikemon before the four Mega Digimon headed back into battle. 

"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!!!" 

"POSITRON LASER!!!" 

"FERAL SWORD!!!" 

"ARCTIC BLIZZARD!!!" 

Repeatedly, the four Digimon fired their main attacks over and over at Armageddemon, Omnimon even using his Supreme Cannon attack a few times, but nothing worked against him! Then, all the Mega Digimon had to do was fire one-or two-Mega Flame attacks, and they would go down almost instantly! Eventually, Vikemon was hit hard by one of the attacks, and forced to deDigivolve into Upamon and Tokemon, Cody and T.K. running over to pick up their partners and to take them out of the line of fire. To make matters worse, Valkyrimon even fired some Lightning Arrow attacks, and those just infuriated Armageddemon to the point of him using 3 Mega Flame attacks and forcing the Warrior Digimon to deDigivolve into Poromon and Salamon, Yolei and Kari forced to run over and to help out their partners. 

"It's up to us…time to go all out!" Omnimon growled angrily as he extended his blade and activated his cannon from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon arms while Imperialdramon nodded in agreement, setting up his gigantic cannon for one good shot! 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TRANSCENDENT SWORD!!! SUPREME CANNON!!!" 

"GIGA CRUSHER!!!" 

These combined attacks, aimed directly for Armageddemon's face, didn't do a thing to the Mega Digimon, but he did crack a smile…an evil one, but it was still a smile. Omnimon and Imperialdramon were at a crossroads…if their strongest attacks couldn't do a thing to him, what else could they do to defeat him? That's when Armageddemon launched one Mega Flame attack…aimed directly for Omnimon's chest! 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Warrior Digimon screamed out in agony as he was blasted straight back to where Tai and Matt were at! 

"No…!" 

"Omnimon…it can't happen again…" 

Omnimon groaned in pain as he managed to stagger back to his feet, but not before losing the WarGreymon arm once again, dropping back to the ground with a thud! Tai and Matt could only watch as the MetalGarurumon arm did split, but it only hung there loosely at his side. 

"Omnimon…!" Tai screamed worriedly, resisting the urge to run over to the WarGreymon arm at that second. 

With a weak groan, Omnimon was able to stand on his feet again, but his head was arched at an angle, like it had been before, his eyes going dark and vacant. Davis couldn't believe it had happened again, to Tai and Matt's strongest Digimon! And, this time, there may not be any return for Omnimon… 

"Omnimon…you were-_are-one of the best Warrior Digimon around, and, to see you fall like this…again…you told us to never give up until the end! This can't be it for us! I won't believe that you're gone…YOU WILL COME BACK SOMEHOW, AND HELP US WIN THIS FIGHT!!!" _

(_Target~Akai Shougeki~ plays in background) _

A second later, Davis' Digivice glowed brightly with the combined colors of Courage and Friendship, and Omnimon glowed at that second, too, the WarGreymon arm reverting back to WarGreymon, while the MetalGarurumon arm changed back into Gabumon. Omnimon's body changed into the familiar Omni Sword, and soared directly for Imperialdramon, who grabbed it, and instantly changed into Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode! Tai, Matt and the others couldn't believe it…Davis' determination to not give up had brought about the return of their Digimon, as well as Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode! 

_The story has begun to spin at full speed…dyeing the Earth red…! _

_On the map, there is an empty paradise…let's try and save it ourselves…! _

_Now, we're running as fast as we can, up the endless hilly road, far away…_

"Go get 'em, Imperialdramon!" 

"You can do it!" 

"We believe in you!" 

Davis grinned excitedly as the Mega Digimon flew towards them, offering his hand out to not only him, but to Ken as well. Both DNA Digivolving partners accepted, but not before Yolei pulled Davis into another kiss, whispering into his ear, "Don't leave me…" 

"I won't…" 

At that second, the Ancient Dragon Digimon flew off with Davis and Ken on his shoulders, powering up his Omni Sword for battle against Armageddemon, with Daemon still observing the battle and holding something in his hand. As for the others, Izzy, Mimi and Joe had just gotten here with their partners, running over to where the others were already at, and missing the reappearance of Imperialdramon. 

Tai and Matt were near tears. Sure, their Digimon were safe, but what would they tell Sora's mother about what had happened to her only daughter? They'd both promised to look after her, but only Tai had promised that he would protect her from any dangers that would arise, and now… 

"Don't lose faith in me that easily, you two! The both of you should know I'm not that easy to defeat, especially when I have both of you to look out for me." 

Amazed, Tai and Matt looked upward, with WarGreymon and Gabumon, to see Sora standing atop of Phoenixmon, a gentle smile on her face. 

"Sorry I'm late, but we took a wrong turn at the crossroads. It's a good thing we were able to double back, huh?" 

"Sora!!" 

"Sora!!" 

"Tai! Matt! I'm glad you're both safe…" Sora jumped from her partner's back and hugged Matt, but kissed Tai with a kiss of pure passion, feeling the red glow from her Digivice at that moment. 

_Chorus: Stand up! There's a hero inside me…A rising target, there's no way I can lose! _

_Burn up! My heartbeat burns in my chest…_

_We're going to get back the forgotten tomorrow…with a heated battle! _

The three friends and their Digimon turned to see Imperialdramon engage Armageddemon in battle, with Davis and Ken riding shotgun! Dodging all of the enemy's attacks, Imperialdramon held his blade tightly, observing it glow with a fiery shine around it…Davis' courage and determination, as well as Ken's confidence. 

"Okay, you Digimon from another galaxy! This one's for Tai, for Matt, and for Omnimon! TAKE HIM OUT!!!" Davis yelled bravely as the Mega Digimon opened up his chest and a blaster fired a beam of pure light at Armageddemon that enveloped him and caused a gigantic explosion! 

"Sorry, my little friends, but not even Paladin Mode can save you…Digivolve now, Armageddemon, and show them why that isn't so…!" 

To the shock of the DigiDestined, and to all who were watching this, when the smoke cleared, Armageddemon didn't look like himself at all, but rather a Cyborg-type Digimon, who was wearing a blaster on his left arm and a golden scythe on his right arm! 

_"Meet Reapermon, the Digimon who has the firepower to destroy you all! His main attack is known as the Burning Tornado." _

Daemon laughed wickedly as the Mega Digimon stood as tall as Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode! The DigiDestined, however, were shocked at this latest development! 

"This…could be a problem." 

_My energy's risen up to the limit…The time to pull the trigger has come…! _

_Now, we're chasing, overheating across the misty rainbow bridge, far away…_

"This guy shouldn't be a problem, Davis!" 

"Don't worry, Ken. We'll finish him off just as easily as if he were still Armageddemon." 

Roaring loudly, Imperialdramon flew forward, his Omni Sword clutched in his hand while firing a blast of fire at Reapermon. Once the attack made contact, it only got Reapermon mad, and caused him to fire his own Burning Tornado attack, straight at the Ancient Dragon Digimon! 

_Chorus: Stand up! There's a fighter inside me…An approaching target, there's no way I can run away…_

_Burn up! A warrior burns in my chest… _

_I can't stop undecided at a fork in the road…The hot sparks fly! _

Folding his wings over his body as quickly as possible, Imperialdramon growled loudly as the attack hit, sending him, Davis and Ken freefalling to the ground at that second! 

"Hang on, Davis…Ken…!" 

Davis and Ken were able to safely land next to the others, while Imperialdramon hit the ground, all but completely drained of his energy! 

"Not Imperialdramon…it can't be!" 

The children that were there, as well as the DigiDestined, were astounded by this dramatic turn of events! 

"We've tried everything, and nothing's worked…I guess this is the end." Sora admitted sadly. 

"No…! I'm not ready to surrender to Daemon, or his pet Digimon Reapermon just yet! Come on, Sora-we're the only ones with Mega Digimon at this time, so we've got to combine our strengths and work together to defeat him!" Tai insisted, clasping Sora's hands into his own. 

Staring deep into Sora's crimson eyes with his own chocolate brown eyes, and noticing the tears trickling down her face, Tai replied softly to her, "_Mamotte ageru itsumademo…Sora…" (A/N: Roughly translated from Japanese, Tai just said, "I'll protect you forever…Sora…") _

Sora didn't respond, but instead leaned upward a bit, her cheeks a rosy shade of pink, as her lips connected with Tai's at that second. Everyone turned to eye the couple, amazed that they were surrounded by the fiery colors of Courage and Love. (A/N: Orange and red, for those who haven't seen the show-but, who can say that?) That was when both WarGreymon and Phoenixmon vanished, and, Tai and Sora started floating up into the air, still locked into the kiss as a body appeared below their feet, and the heads of WarGreymon and Phoenixmon appeared onto a pair of arms. Also, Imperialdramon had glowed for a brief second or two before sending his own energy toward the new Digimon, deDigivolving back into DemiVeemon and Minomon. 

"WarGreymon…" 

"…Phoenixmon…" 

"DNA Digivolve to…PHOENIXGREYMON!!!" 

_Stand up…An angel is at my side…I have to protect the fragile dream…! _

_Chorus: Stand up! There's a hero inside me…! A rising target, there's no way I can lose…! _

_Burn up! My heartbeat burns in my chest…_

_We're going to get back the forgotten tomorrow…with a heated battle! (song continues on, fades out in the distance) _

The second Sora pulled out of the kiss, she'd realized two things-that their partners had DNA Digivolved, and, when she realized where the two of them were at, had gasped lightly! Immediately, she held onto Tai tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist, and refusing to let go. 

"_Daijoubu, Sora…PhoenixGreymon wouldn't hurt us, and he would make sure we weren't harmed." Tai advised calmly. (A/N: Roughly translated, Tai pretty much comforted Sora by saying, "It'll be okay, Sora.") _

Everyone was astonished and amazed to see this ultra-powerful Digimon appear before them! He had the body of Omnimon, and even the cape, but this cape had the symbols of Courage and Love on the back. 

_"Incredible! PhoenixGreymon could be Omnimon's twin brother, but the differences are what make everything, well…different. His two powerful attacks are known as Force of Love and Flames of Courage!" _

Tai and Sora took their places, standing on PhoenixGreymon's shoulders as the Mega Digimon raced forward, readying the Phoenixmon arm for attack, and dodging all the attacks that Reapermon was firing. 

"Now, feel the powers of Love and Courage combined…! FORCE OF LOVE!!!" 

At that moment, bolts of colored electricity flew out before changing into the Crest of Love and striking Reapermon, critically injuring him, but not entirely defeating him. Tai growled angrily while the WarGreymon arm came forward, charged up and ready to fire. 

"FLAMES OF COURAGE!!!" Tai and PhoenixGreymon roared-in WarGreymon's voice-as the left arm fired an extremely powerful blast of fire that instantly transformed into the Crest of Courage that hit Reapermon directly at point-blank range, turning him into nothing but data and cinders! Silence was heard for a few moments…then, slowly, cheers erupted as PhoenixGreymon lowered his arms and retracted his cannons, but remained alert. 

"We did it, guys! WE KICKED BUTT!!!" Davis yelled excitedly, pulling Yolei into a victory kiss. 

"Way to go, PhoenixGreymon!" 

"You were wonderful!" 

"Awesome fire attack!" 

Davis facefaulted in surprise as the children cheered for Tai and Sora's Digimon, while Yolei laughed. 

"Sorry, Dai. Imperialdramon didn't rein in the victory this time, but rather PhoenixGreymon." 

The cheers of victory were halted by Daemon, who revealed a second DigiEgg in his hand. 

"You fools! Did you really think I had one Digimon in mind when I chose to return? NO! And, now, you'll see why…" Grunting lightly, Daemon tossed the DigiEgg upward, and watched it bounce onto the ground, before it cracked and hatched, to the surprise of the DigiDestined and the children. 

"And, now, meet the one Digimon who's sure to seal your doom…ARCADEMON!!!" 

_Can PhoenixGreymon truly defeat ArcaDemon, or are the DigiDestined in for another glorious battle? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! _


	10. A Blaze of Glory

Me: Once again, I don't own Digimon, with the exception of my partner, BlackTerriermon, and PhoenixGreymon. Sometimes, I wish I did own Digimon, so I would fire all the people in Toei who decided to have Sora go to Matt! 

BlackTerriermon: (grins) I knew you had a mean streak in you, and I was right! 

Me: Also, I would like to add two things: one, I don't own the lyrics to _Change into Power from the __Digimon: The Movie soundtrack; two, that I've decided to put in one unexpected Chosen Child in this final chapter, as well as his partner-and I don't own either one. Reason being? He requested to be put into this, and I figured I could squeeze him into this final showdown. _

Tai: Uh-huh. Can we trust him? 

Me: Probably. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this and has continued to read this story despite my long departure from it. Also, thanks to Frozen Phoenix for being my 100th reviewer for this story. 

Sora: And, that would be…? 

Me: I would tell you, but that would take too long. You reviewers already know who you are, so there's no need for me to tell you. So, onward to the final chapter of _The Final __Battle__! To figure out who Daemon's listening to at the end, read my Tamers story __Takato V.S. Takato. _

Tai/Sora: (cheers) 

BlackTerriermon: Okay, bring on the firepower, baby! 

**Digimon: The Final ****Battle**

**Epilogue-A Blaze of Glory **

_"To love someone deeply gives you strength; being loved deeply gives you courage." –Lao-Tzu _

The DigiDestined could only gape in surprise at what this unknown Digimon looked like, as could the rest of the children. Daemon laughed evilly as ArcaDemon bounced around. 

"That's right, DigiDestined-your destruction is at hand! Also, the one thing I can't seem to recall is this-could ArcaDemon be an In-Training or a Baby Digimon? Guess you'll have to figure that one out for yourself! ArcaDemon-absorb the energy from this attack and use it to Digivolve! EVIL INFERNO!!!" 

Sending his own attack directed at his own creation, the DigiDestined and the children all expected ArcaDemon to be deleted instantly, but what they hadn't expected was the fact that this Virus Digimon literally _absorbed digital matter from the attack, which did cause him to Digivolve. _

"This was truly unexpected! He had that Digimon in a DigiEgg all this time, just waiting for a chance to come back here and unleash it on us!" Izzy exclaimed in shock. 

"No problem! We can take him just as easily as we did Armageddemon! Ready, guys?" Davis asked confidently. Somewhat irritated, Yolei tapped Davis on the shoulder at that comment. 

"Dai? Maybe something had to have happened to you when you were falling to the ground, but our Digimon are in no condition to battle!" 

"Maybe _our Digimon aren't, but that doesn't mean __Tai's can't!" _

The DigiDestined, original and new, looked up at Tai and Sora, still standing on top of PhoenixGreymon's shoulders. With a smile on his face, Davis added, "And, don't forget-the others' Digimon can help out!" 

"Right, Davis! We'll take care of this ArcaDemon, while the rest of you get rid of Daemon." 

"Sure…give us the tougher one to defeat." Matt mumbled to himself as Mimi, Joe and Izzy came up to stand by him, all of their Digimon poised for battle. 

"Matt, I'd say that Tai and Sora have it harder than us. Who knows what that other Digimon's capable of?" Joe noted calmly. 

"Good luck, guys!" Davis yelled out as he and the others looked like they were going to leave! 

"Hey-where are you guys going?" Matt demanded once he and the others noticed what was going on. 

"Our Digimon can't help out like this. We're going to Yolei's store to stock up on eats so when we _do come back, we'll be able to help you guys kick butt!" Davis explained. _

"Get back here soon!" Mimi advised. 

"And, be careful!" Izzy added as the four older DigiDestined held out their Digivices at that second. 

(_Digimon theme plays in background) _

"Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!! Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!" 

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!! Togemon Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!!" 

"Gomamon Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!! Ikkakumon Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!!" 

(_Digimon theme fades out) _

"Think you can Warp-Digivolve one more time, Gabumon?" 

"You bet, Matt!" 

(_Brave Heart plays in background) _

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!!" 

Within seconds, MetalGarurumon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon all stood before Daemon, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and Joe at their Digimon's sides. 

(_Brave Heart fades out) _

"Okay, you demented reject! You may have been a match for the younger DigiDestined, but wait until you see what happens when you have to take on some veterans who've been at it a lot longer than they have!" Matt shouted out confidently. "Take him down!" 

Roaring loudly, MetalGarurumon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon started forward at that second, ready to start the battle. 

Meanwhile, atop PhoenixGreymon, Tai and Sora eyed their own competition-ArcaDemon, who had Digivolved into a tougher-and meaner-Digimon! 

"This could very well be our toughest battle to date! Even Armageddemon was easier than this, and he was a match for Omnimon. Still, we're not going to give up yet. We've got courage, love and the determination of not only ourselves, but of everyone else out there in the world! Are you ready, Sora?" 

"Mm-hmm. I'm ready if you're ready, Tai." 

That said, PhoenixGreymon started forward, unleashing his cannons from either arm once more, ready for action! 

_Chorus: Change into power! We've got the power! _

_We've got the strength within and we always fight to win _

_Change into power! We've got the power! _

_Together, you and me will win the victory! _

"FORCE OF LOVE!!!" Powerful bolts of electricity shot from the Phoenixmon side as it changed into the Crest of Love seconds before it hit ArcaDemon, forcing the Rookie Digimon back a few feet, but not seriously injuring it! 

"That was point-blank range! Why didn't it work?" Sora asked in amazement. 

"Maybe we need a little more firepower!" Tai announced as the WarGreymon arm shot up and fired a blazing red-hot blast of fire that changed into the Crest of Courage! "FLAMES OF COURAGE!!!" 

WHAM!!! Instantly, it hit ArcaDemon and actually wounded the Rookie Digimon! Still, it was using the electricity from the Force of Love attack and almost immediately, it started to glow. 

"No way…!" 

Tai gritted his teeth in anger as ArcaDemon was Digivolving again! They had to stop it, at all costs! 

"PhoenixGreymon-finish it off!" Tai demanded heatedly, holding his fist up into the air. Seconds later, the Warrior Digimon rose up both cannons in the air and fired both main attacks as one! 

"FORCE OF LOVE!!! FLAMES OF COURAGE!!!" 

Everyone else gasped in astonishment as a powerful burst of flame and countless bolts of electricity transformed into the Crests of Courage and Love before striking the Virus Digimon where it stood! Tai and Sora smiled in victory, expecting to see the same Rookie Digimon that had started this whole mess…but, to their surprise, not only had ArcaDemon Digivolved to his next form, he'd barely absorbed their attacks as they hit! 

"That can't be possible…" Tai managed to say while hanging onto PhoenixGreymon's shoulder at that second, trying to stay prepared for whatever attacks this Digimon had. 

"We'll defeat this Digimon, Tai…we've got to." Sora declared quietly opposite Tai, her Digivice glowing a bright crimson color at that second. 

_When I need someone to guide me, to stand right beside me, I know who to choose! _

_And, if we stick together, for now and forever, there's no way to lose! (Oh, yeah!) _

_Chorus: Change into power! We've got the power! _

_We've got the strength within and we always fight to win _

_Change into power! We've got the power! _

_Together, you and me will win the victory! _

"Come on, guys! Eat, eat, eat! We've gotta get back to Tai and the gang before that Digimon causes them some serious pain!" Davis insisted while watching ArcaDemon Digivolve to the next level right before their eyes, as well as seeing Daemon sending MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon flying to the ground before deDigivolving into Tentomon and Gomamon! "And, Daemon's not really helping in the matter!" 

"Davis? Force-feeding DemiVeemon isn't a good thing." T.K. advised calmly as Tokomon and the other Digimon continued to eat in Yolei's family's store. 

"And, why not?" 

"Remember SkullGreymon?" 

Davis and Ken shuddered when remembering the vile Ultimate Digimon, one who was always dying for a fight, the one who Greymon had Digivolved into under Ken's control as the Digimon Emperor while under control of a Dark Ring. By use of the Dark Spiral, Agumon was recaptured and Digivolved into a viral MetalGreymon! Only with Davis unlocking the power of Friendship inside of himself was the team victorious and Agumon was released from the Spiral's power. (BlackTerriermon's Note: Rika would love a Digimon like that!) (Rika's Note: Can it, Rabbitmon!) 

"…..Don't remind us, T.V." At that second, the Digimon started to glow brightly, as had the Digivices. 

"DemiVeemon Digivolve to…VEEMON!!!" 

"Minomon Digivolve to…WORMMON!!!" 

"Poromon Digivolve to…HAWKMON!!!" 

"Upamon Digivolve to…ARMADILLOMON!!!" 

"Tokomon Digivolve to…PATAMON!!!" 

"Salamon Digivolve to…GATOMON!!!" 

"All right! Congratulations, guys! Now that we're back in action, that Digimon's going down for the count!" 

Matt and Mimi held their ground while the two of them, Izzy and Joe glared hatefully at Daemon, with only MetalGarurumon and Lillymon to guard them, since Tentomon and Gomamon had been taken out. 

"As you can see, you have failed. And, now, witness my powers as they are far greater than _anything Apocalymon could've conjured up! EVIL INFERNO!!!" _

Roaring loudly, MetalGarurumon took to the skies, with Lillymon right behind him, as both Digimon powered up for their main attacks. 

"METAL WOLF CLAW!!!" 

"FLOWER CANNON!!!" 

Both attacks hit Daemon's own approaching attack, but only MetalGarurumon's was able to withstand the extreme energies-barely! 

"There's gotta be something we can do to help them!" Matt growled angrily while clutching his Digivice. 

"You guys could always try sending him back to wherever he came from." 

Instantly, the 4 DigiDestined spun around to see another young adult, near their age, but not quite, a Digimon at his side. 

_"Hmm…very interesting. That's Padramon, a Mysterious Rookie Digimon." _

"What are you doing here? Daemon's very dangerous, and your Digimon's only at the Rookie level-you should find someplace to hide!" Matt noted while keeping his temper down. 

"I'm here to visit some relatives who live in Japan, and my partner's just as tough as yours is." 

"Sure…" 

"It couldn't hurt to try and send Daemon back to the Dark Ocean. With all of us combined, it shouldn't be a problem." Izzy noted calmly. 

"But, the last person to open up a portal to that world was Ken, and he isn't here!" Joe added. 

"Then, I'll do it!" Matt replied, stepping forward and clutching his Digivice as tightly as Tai did. 

"Are you sure, Matt?" Mimi asked while grabbing Matt's other hand and holding it with a firm grip. "Ken had a D3 on him when he opened that gate, and you just have a regular Digivice." 

Matt smiled tenderly at Mimi and pulled her into a kiss before responding. "Maybe so, but he and I are more alike than either of us would care to admit." 

Turning to face Daemon at that second, Matt grunted angrily before pointing his Digivice and aiming it directly at him, a dark blue light shining from the center of the screen moments later. 

"This is for everyone who's ever gone to the Digital World, has experienced loss at the hands of Myotismon-repeatedly-or has had the misfortune to witness one of our harrowing battles! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Holding up their own Digivices, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and the mysterious DigiDestined watched as they glowed fiercely with green, purple, gray and white lights shining from the center of their screens. Noticing that their friends would need them, Tai and Sora took their eyes off of ArcaDemon long enough to hold up their own Digivices and watch as they glowed with orange and red lights shining from the center of their screens. Instantly, with the combination of their colors as one, a portal appeared behind Daemon and started to pull him in…strangely, he was laughing once again! 

"So, once again, you have proven that the only way you can defeat me is by sending me back to the Dark Ocean…a fruitless gesture, since I can just return here only seconds after I've gone…ArcaDemon! Destroy the entire city, but first…make sure PhoenixGreymon doesn't survive!" 

"Shove it!!" Tai growled heatedly as PhoenixGreymon pointed his WarGreymon arm up and aimed it directly at Daemon! 

"FLAMES OF COURAGE!!!" the Mega Digimon roared, but in WarGreymon's voice, as another blast of fire shot out and changed into the Crest of Courage before hitting Daemon and wounding him enough so that he wouldn't be able to return anytime soon…! Sadly, though, ArcaDemon had received his orders, and he was preparing to fire his main attack! 

"FREEZE TENTACLES!!!" 

Grunting lightly, the Holy Knight Digimon instantly refocused his attention to his other adversary and retaliated with his Flames of Courage attack-within seconds, the powerful blast was able to keep away the tentacles, but it wouldn't hold! For some reason, he seemed to be grinning instead of frowning, and that got Tai and Sora cautious. 

"That guy's a Champion Digimon, right? I'll handle him, no problem!" Padramon said calmly while racing up to the Virus Digimon, his partner behind him. 

"Wait! He's not a Champion Digimon-his attack doesn't match up to Champion standards! Only an Ultimate Digimon could…" 

"Padramon Digivolve to…" 

"FREEZE TENTACLES!!!" Izzy's warning was interrupted as ArcaDemon wrapped up the poor Rookie Digimon with his main attack and, instantly, he was frozen on the spot! 

"Padramon…No!!" 

Tai's eyes glistened with hidden tears while watching this from above, and he quickly wiped them away before glaring at the Ultimate Digimon with pure malice. At that moment, the cannon protruding from the WarGreymon head burst into flames. 

"Only a coward would take a life without any thought of others…now, with the powers of Love and Courage united, prepare to breathe your last breath! FLAMES OF COURAGE!!!" PhoenixGreymon roared in WarGreymon's voice as the Crest of Courage struck ArcaDemon and caused him definite pain! 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

The two Digimon glared at each other, even as ArcaDemon started glowing once more, and PhoenixGreymon stood there, his cannons still extracted and raised up, aimed directly at whatever Digimon he would become…

_To all the boys and the girls in the Digital World, from near or far…_

_We'll be your ultimate friends, and until the end, wherever you are…! (Oh, yeah!) _

_Chorus: Change into power! We've got the power! _

_We've got the strength within and we always fight to win _

_Change into power! We've got the power! _

_Together, you and me will win the victory! _

Growling deep within his throat, the glow surrounding ArcaDemon faded, and when the DigiDestined and the children all gazed at the final form of this Virus-type, he seemed to have grown some muscles in place of what had been there before, but still, he hadn't changed that much. Tai growled menacingly deep in his throat while struggling to maintain his anger. To think that this kind of Digimon had been created to cause mass destruction…Instantly, Tai felt a pair of eyes on him and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Sora stare at him with a look of determination, but Tai also caught the glimpse of fear in her crimson eyes as well. Suppose he would lose his temper, and something awful would happen to both of their Digimon because of their connection? At that second, Sora mouthed something to Tai that alleviated all his negative emotions: "_Aishiteru, Taichi…__aruwaisu." (A/N: Translated, Sora responded to Tai, "I love you, Tai…always.") Rising to his full height, PhoenixGreymon pointed his cannons directly at ArcaDemon's chest and let loose with his entire arsenal one last time! _

"FLAMES OF COURAGE!!! FORCE OF LOVE!!!" 

_Bridge: Digimon-we fight to win! We fight to win! _

_Digimon-we fight to win! We fight to win! _

_Digimon-we fight to win! We fight to win! _

_Digimon-we fight to win! _

WHAM!!! Immediately, the Mega Digimon howled in anger and pain as he was seriously injured by those two attacks, but not defeated. An evil smile crossed the Virus Digimon's face as he prepared to attack. 

"Be careful, guys! That's ArcaDemon's Mega form! There's no telling how powerful he may be, if he was able to withstand your attacks at the Rookie level…" Izzy cautioned, but that was when ArcaDemon fired his attack! 

"EXILE SPEAR!!!" Instantly, multiple spears came out of nowhere and struck PhoenixGreymon where he stood, seriously injuring the Holy Knight Digimon and nearly sending him to his knees! Tai and Sora cried out lightly as they struggled to hold on as best they could. With an evil laugh, ArcaDemon held out his hands and concentrated. "DOT MATRIX!!!"   
Within seconds, a portal appeared behind PhoenixGreymon and arms reached out and grabbed him, holding him, Tai and Sora tightly and making sure they couldn't move! His grin widening, ArcaDemon launched his attack once again! 

"EXILE SPEAR!!!" More spears came flying in, and these struck the Holy Knight Digimon on impact, the arms-and portal-securing him to the ground vanishing as he, Tai and Sora flew backward and slammed onto the ground, Tai and Sora barely hanging onto his shoulder pads! 

"Hang on, you guys!" Mimi cried out worriedly. 

"You can't give up now! The world's counting on you!" Matt insisted, the other DigiDestined finally arriving at that second to see PhoenixGreymon struggling to his feet, but his arms were suddenly separated from his sockets and hung loosely at his side, Tai and Sora still trying to hang on. 

"Don't give up, Sora…!" Tai gasped while climbing back onto the weakened shoulder of PhoenixGreymon, Sora managing to climb onto the other shoulder. 

"Never, Tai…!" 

With a groan, PhoenixGreymon got to his feet and struggled not to shut down at that second. 

"Come on, you guys! You two are the original heroes of Courage and Love-our mentors! You guys can do anything you put your minds to, and if you want to defeat this guy, just see yourself beating him to a pulp!" Davis yelled out confidently. At that instant, Davis and Yolei's D3's glowed brightly with orange and blue colors as well as red and green colors. Within seconds, Davis and Yolei found themselves beside Tai and Sora-literally! 

"Whoa! What's going on?" 

"Prodigious! Because Davis and Yolei have the DigiEggs of Courage and Love, they're both destined to assist Tai and Sora in this endeavor, like they would do if they had to help out Matt and Mimi." Izzy quickly explained, watching PhoenixGreymon pulling himself together. 

"Come on, guys-let's help out!" 

"Wait a second-what's your name anyway?" Joe asked suspiciously while eyeing the unknown DigiDestined, who'd just thawed out his partner. 

"Tarou, and that's all you need know. Now, how are we going to help out? Is it time to make our partners Digivolve?"   

"Not this time, rookie. Your partner's in no condition to help us, and if you tried, he might be deleted. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Matt asked calmly as MetalGarurumon and Lillymon sent their energies directly into PhoenixGreymon, the two of them deDigivolving into Gabumon and Palmon. 

Growling lightly, Tarou nodded, not wanting to put his partner into any unnecessary danger. 

"Together, Tai, Sora, Davis, Yolei…we can succeed against this menace." PhoenixGreymon declared calmly as he extended his cannons one last time, noticing the other DigiDestined holding out their Digivices and sending them energy, as were the children with their cell phones or their own Digivices, like Noriko. 

"FORCE OF LOVE!!! FLAMES OF COURAGE!!!" 

_Chorus: Change into power! We've got the power! _

_We've got the strength within and we always fight to win _

_Change into power! We've got the power! _

_Together, you and me will win the victory! _

_Change into power! We've got the power! _

_We've got the strength within and we always fight to win _

_Change into power! We've got the power! _

_Together, you and me will win the victory! _

_(song ends on beats) _

With the charged up powers of everybody there, the two blasts struck ArcaDemon directly in the chest, and within seconds, he burst into bits of data that floated above the skies…that was soon incinerated by Padramon's Fire Blaster attack! A moment passed…then another…and, that's when everyone started cheering loudly for the DigiDestined and their Digimon, PhoenixGreymon deDigivolving back into Koromon and Yokomon, Tai, Sora, Davis and Yolei landing safely to the ground. 

Turning to look at each other, Tai pulled Sora into a powerful kiss at the same time as Davis and Yolei! Where the others were at, Matt looked at Mimi for at least a second before she pulled him into a kiss as well as Kari doing the same with T.K., Joe, Izzy, Cody and Ken looking onward up into the skies, Tarou and his partner departing into the shadows. 

After a much-needed yawn, as the sun started to rise above their heads, Tai and Davis chorused at the same time, "…Tired…" 

"Stupid Tai!" Both Sora and Yolei started laughing quietly, Tai and Davis eventually finding the strength to join in…

It had taken him a while, a long while, but Daemon had finally found the strength to restore himself to full power by absorbing data of all Digimon who'd come through here, real or not. For some strange reason, he wasn't being drawn to the world of the DigiDestined, but to another world entirely! 

_"A massive amount of energy is being collected from a focal point beyond the Digital World and is making it's way here!" _

_"What? You mean-to the Real World?" _

"Naturally, you pitiful fool…" 

As he came closer, Daemon noted that these weren't the DigiDestined children he'd faced before, but some new faces, but they still had Digimon with them-no doubt about it. 

_"The energy being collected isn't the problem-it's the amount. Someone with power levels reading off the chart would be extremely strong." _

_"How high a level would it have to be?" _

_"If it was a Digimon, it would have to be at the Mega level, at most. An Ultimate, Champion, Rookie, In-Training or a Baby Digimon couldn't handle that much power and possibly survive!" _

"You are only too correct, young Tamer! And, now, I shall show you all the true meaning of _fear…!" _


End file.
